Naruto Fantasy VII
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fantasy VII

Disclaimer I do the own Naruto or final fantasy VII they are owned by their respective creators.

Pairings. Naruto& Hinata and Female Haku and Neji & Yuffie also cloud & Airis & tifa maybe Vincent & Kurenai And/or Anko

Summary. Naruto is banished from konoha after retrieving Sasuke going with him are Hinata and Haku along with Kurenai Anko and Neji. They are then thrown into the world of final fantasy VII were they meet up with avalanche. For year they help them with fighting Shinra by blowing up facilities and so forth. But one day a mysterious man appears he has spiky blond hair. He then helped them with a bombing mission. Soon after that they're thrown into an adventure to save the planet.

Chapter I

a strange new world.

Naruto is in front of the Konoha Council. With him was all of the rookie nine plus team gai. Along with the Hokage the rookie nine sensa and team Gai and Anko. His former schoolteacher Iruka and some one he saved on his first mission from death Haku. His new teacher . He thought he would be recognize for the accomplishment of bringing back that deserter Sasuke. Boy was he wrong.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are charged with reckless endangerment of a konoha ninja." Said Councilman.

"What do you mean ?" Asked Naruto.

"You used excessive force in your mission." Said a councilwoman." For that you are to be punished. Your punishment will be banishment from Konoha." Finished the smirking Councilwoman.

"But on a much better note. We of the council has decided to make our next Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha. He will take the position as soon as he is trained for it to." Said a Councilman by the name of Hiashi Hyuuga.

At this all of his truly precious peoplel said something in his defense.

"You can't do this. Said Iruka. He did what he had to do."

"Iruka is right Naruto-kun did everything within his power to bring the trader back ." Said Haku. "I know the real reson why you're doing this you're doing this because of a certain nine tailed fox demon." she then noticed all the surprised look she was getting from almost everyone except Naruto and Hinata and Neji. She knew why they were surprised at lests the older people. "What are you surprised . Naruto told me all about the demon fox that is contand in him . You then use him as a scapegoat for the damage the demon caused in konoha."

"How do you know about the demon inside naruto?" Asked Iruka. "That is a S-class secret. Only those that were there or old enough at the time no that. So how do you know?"

"I know because naruto told me it on the way back from wave. "said haku. "You see after he defeated me in wave I asked him about that red chakru he used. He was a bit hesitant at first. He then told me that if I knew what that red energy was that I would hate him just like the rest of his village does. After I reassured him that I would not. He told me. But not just about the Fox but also about his life and the way he was treated because of the Fox. You're just using this incident as an excuse to get rid of him."

"That's right." Said Hinata without her usual stuttering. "You're using this as an excuse to get rid of Naruto-Kun. Just because something he had no control over. It's not his fault that he has the demon fox sealed inside of him. The day he was born."

"My cousin is right. This is the most disgraceful act I've ever seen." Said a Neji.

"How do you two know about the Fox as well?" Asked Hiashi.

"Allow me to answer this Hinata and Neji." Said Naruto. "You see with your family's bloodline limit you can see chakra right? Well Hinata looked at me once with her ability and saw two sources of energy. This was after the incident with the forbidden scroll. She came up and asked me one day but I refused to tell her. That day and many proceeding afterwards. But she was very persistent. One day I decided to tell her. After I told her I expected her to run away screaming monster. But to my shock she gave me a hug and told me she'd loved me. She also told me she would keep my secret. Now for Neji he found out the day we fought at the exams. You see after the whole incident involving the invasion was finished. He came up to me and asked me what that weird energy I was giving off. I was going to make something up. But then Hinata came out of nowhere and told me to tell him the truth. She said that he would understand. And she was right. It was also when the two of them became friends again. But I should probably have Hinata tell you."

"You're probably right. But better yet all have big Brother Neji show you." Said Hinata. She then motioned for him to remove his four head protector. He then proceeded to show them his four head. He no longer had the caged Bird seal. "I set him free of that accursed mark. And I know what you're thinking that takes a lot of energy to remove. Will you see I was holding back all my life. You see I am at least three times stronger than I let on."

"This is not acceptable. Said Hiashi. You have no right to do what you did Hinata. And for that you are banished from the family along with Neji. But that is not all .Your also to be banished along with the demon.

"If you're going to banish Hinata I shall go with her as well ."said Kurenai.

"Same goes for me." Said Anko. " I'm not about to be without my best friend."

"I too will go with them." said Haku. " I will not live in a place that will turn its back on a true hero for a disgusting piece of trash."

"Fine then all of you are banished from konoha you have until six o'clock tonight to leave." Said a Councilman.

Finally the Hokage she said something.

"You can't do this without my permission. And guess what I will not give it."

"That is where you're wrong. If you do not do this you will cause a civil war. Because we will take this to the people. I don't think you want to do that." Said Mr. Haruno.

Before she could say anything Naruto finally spoke up.

"It's okay. I am actually happy to be leaving. This place was a living nightmare to me. It is time I woke up from this horrible nightmare." And with those words he removed his symbol of the leaf and threw it up at one of the Councilman. "I'll be out of here by five o'clock."

And with those words he and the rest going with him left together their stuff.

Sometime later at the Northgate.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Asked Naruto. He had a backpack on. He also had a new clothes. A pair of blue jeans black shoes black T-shirt and a leather coat.

"I'm ready Naruto-Kun." said Hinata.. She also had a backpack. But was wearing her usual clothing.

"As am I Naruto-kun said Haku." She also had a backpack. And was wearing the same clothing she wore when they battle on the bridge.

"Yeah. I ready to go." Said Neji. He also had a backpack. He was wearing his usual clothing.

"That goes for us as well." said Anko. She had a backpack and was wearing her usual daring outfit. Next her is Kurenai carrying a backpack and wearing her usual outfit she trained her team when they were in konoha.

But before they could go. The rest of the rookie nine along with their sensei and team Gai and their sensei arrived along with Iruka. After everyone said their goodbyes. The six person party left the village.

Two hours later at the border of the fire country in a forest.

"I think we should take a rest." Said Naruto. "We went far enough today."

Everyone agreed with him and decided to camp were they were. It was then that Haku noticed a weird little round object. It was glowing black.

"Take a look at this everyone." She said as she picked up the object. Everyone gathered around to look at it.

"It's really weird." Said Neji.

"Whatever it is it's got a lot of power. " Said Anko." I never felt so much in my lifetime."

It was then the black object begin to glow even brighter. Lightning came out of the object. Striking all of them causing everyone to lose consciousness. When they all woke they were in a clearing.

"Where are we?" Ask Anko.

"I have no clue. But we have company coming look." Said Neji. He then pointed to a group of weird looking wolves there are 12 of the weird looking creatures . He then took a defensive posture.

"They don't look friendly. " Said kurenai. She then got into a fighting posture.

"Lets show these things who they're messing with." Said Anko. She then said "shadow snake hand" several serpents shot of her sleeves at one of the creatures biting it in the neck. She then using the snake tossed it into the air . Once in the air Haku pumped them full of ice needles she created. Killing the creature..

"This is too easy." said Naruto. He then said "shadow clone Justu.' There were now three clones plus the original on the field. Each clone took on one Wolf. Using his speed and quickness Naruto and his clones easily dodged them. Then all of the clones along with him charged the Rasengan up and drove them into the wolves they were fighting killing them.

Hinata along with Neji were using there bloodline limits to score hits on a group of four wolves. Once the wolves were stunned by their moves Haku used her ice needles to finish them off.

Kurenai with the help of Anko were taking care of the last three using allusion moves Kurenai tricked the wolves into attacking images that were not real. Allowing Anko to kill them with her shadow snake hand using her energy she had the snakes coiled around the wolves throats and began to suffocate them. The move worked in the wolves died from lack of oxygen.

When the fight was over they looked over the battlefield. They saw some very strange items.Naruto moved to pick them up and said .

"Some of this is money." He said as he held a little pouch full of gold coins. " And this looks like a potion of some sort. " As he put the little pouch of money into his pocket . He then proceeded to pick up a little bottle of green liquid. While whatever these are we should get out of your and find out where we are. " I don't think where in our world anymore.'

"Why do you say that?" Asked Anko.

"Those creatures they won't like any animals found in our world. Plus they attacked us. Most wild animals run away from humans. These things came towards us." He said

"He's right ." Said Neji. "We should probably find a town and ask them where we are."

"That is very good thinking Neji." Said Naruto. With those words spoken the group moved out towards the west. Seeing as they saw smoke on the horizon. After about an hour walking in several fights later they were at a place called Kalm.

"So what should we do first?" asked Neji.

"I don't know about you guys? But I'm going to find a local bar." Said Anko. She then walked away from the group.

"I will find us a hotel. " Said Kurenai. She then walked off towards a place she thought was a hotel.

"I shall accompany you." Said Hinata. She then followed the older woman to wear a hotel might be.

"I'll go gather information." Said Neji." I want to know all about this place. I'll give you a report later on my findings." With those words spoken he walked off to a place with a lot of people.

"I think I will go find the local blacksmith. And see if he can't forge us more ninja weapons. " Said Naruto. "What about you Haku?"

"I shall accompany you." She said. They both walked off into the town.

So begins the journey of Naruto & Co. in the world of final fantasy seven.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fantasy VII 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or final fantasy VII their owned by their respective creators

_internal thinking of characters_

_**Kyuubi talking/thinking **_

**images of the past **

SHOUTING/screaming

Chapter 2

heading for Midgar meeting Avalanche

Later on that night after they arrived in Kaml the entire group had gathered at the hotel that was their. Once in their room that they were sharing that had three beds Naruto was the first to speak he was sitting on a chair in the room.

"Well what did you find out Neji?"

"I found out that this world is called the planet." He said. " Also they've never heard of the ninja village hidden in the leafs. Only ninja village they've ever heard of is Wutai. So looks like you're original guess was right Naruto. That we are in a different world. Because we have no ninja village called Wutai. Also there appears to be a corporation called Shinra here. They seem to run almost everything here in this world. From what I've gathered about them they seem to be a energy company. But also of military organization as well. Considering they have their own private army. " He concluded he was standing by their rooms closed door.

"Will me and Haku-chan found out that in this world there something called Materia that allows people to use magic. When we went to talk to local blacksmith/weapon seller about getting more shuriken and kunais. He told us how very different are weapons were. When we asked him why he told us there were no slots for materia. We asked him what it was he explained to us."

**Past weapons shop.**

"**Excuse me sir." Said Haku. And she came in to the weapons shop along with Naruto**

"**Yes how may I help youToday young lady?" Said the weapons owner. He was a big man like all blacksmith were.**

"**We need some weapons forged." She said.**

"**Well what type of weapon do you want made?" he asked.**

"**We want something exactly like this made." Said Naruto. As he walked up to the blacksmith and shown him the kunais and shuriken.**

**The blacksmith then looked over the ninja weapons. Before he spoke.**

"**These are some of the weirdest weapons I've ever seen. Where do you junction your materia to them." He asked**

"**What's materia." Asked a curious Haku.**

"**You don't know what materia is." He asked. Both of the teens shook their heads. "Materia is how people use magic in this world. There are many different types of materia from attack magic to curing magic to summon materia there are also many other types to list. This materia is the junction to somebody via a item and around a person's arm. It is also possible to junction them to weapons. Like swords gun and so forth. Your weapons don't seem to have the things needed for junctioning."**

"**Well thank you for the explanation of the materia." Said Naruto." I have two more question for you. Where can we buy this materia from. And would it also be possible for you to install the junctioning abilities into our weapons you're making."**

"**Well you can find materia at a store just down the street from me. As for your weapons I am afraid I cannot do that." Said the blacksmith. "But I can make you the weapons if if you still want them."**

"**Yes please do so. How much will this run us." Asked Naruto.**

"**Let me see.1000 gil for making 30 of each weapon." Said the blacksmith.**

**Both Naruto and Haku looked at each other a little worried they had no gil. All they had was the little bags they picked up from fighting those creatures.**

"**Sir is this gil." Said Naruto as he headed him a little pouch full of those coins.**

**The blacksmith dumped the bags content onto his hand. There was a thousand little coins in it. " Yes boy this is gil. And as a matter of fact this will pay for your weapons. I should have been done by tomorrow morning. Is that acceptable to you two."**

"**Very acceptable Sir." Said Haku and as she bowed to him.**

"**Well we should get going." Said Naruto. "Will come by tomorrow to pick up the weapons." Then both of them walked out of the blacksmith shop.**

**Back to the present.**

"We then tryed to go to the place where they sell these materia at but they were closed." Said Haku. From on the bed she was sharing with Hinata. " Well try again tomorrow when we go pick up our weapons. What you find out Kurenai -san."

"Will me and Hinata-chan found that this town is about three days walk from a place called Midgar. That's where Shinra corporate headquarters is. The city is divided into two parts the upper plate that is where Shinra is. And the lower plate or the slums. Also we found out that those creatures we fought are not wolves but some sort of monster that roams these planes around the town. We also found out that there are even stronger monsters around Midgar. That's about all we found out. What did you find out when you were at the bar Anko?" Asked Kurenai from the bed and she and Anko would share.

"I found out that Shinra is not liked by a lot of people. Apparently they've destroyed a town called Corel for some reason. There also seems to be a group called Avalanche that is fighting them their station in Midgar. " Said Anko as she leaned against a wall. "Avalanche keeps saying that Shinra is killing the planet."

"How are they killing the planet Anko-san? " Asked Hinata. Sitting on the bed with Haku.

"From what I've learned about the group. They say has to do with the mako reactors the corporation uses. These reactors draw energy from the planet without even replenishing it." She said. " That'll eventually kill the planet that is what the group says anyway."

"Kind of sounds like strip mining. But a lot worse." Said Neji. " But how do they know this."

"They have proof that were ever there is a reactor the land starts to die. What do you think Naruto."said Anko

" I think Shinra is a bunch of power-hungry villains. There too much like Orochimaru. And that's not good. From what you've all said they're a lot more powerful than the village of sound. I was wondering why we were brought here. I think we were brought here to bring down this corporation. I think we should go to Midgar and help Avalanche fight these people. But we all have to agree on this."

"I think we should help. People like Orochimaru must be stopped." Anko she said angrily at the thought of Orochimaru.

"Agreed there to heartless. I think we should help Avalanche." Said Neji

"Yes. We should help Avalanche Shinra is destroying lives without caring." Said Haku. "This could help me atone for what I helped to do to that town in wave."she said that last part sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Haku-chan you were doing a job. Plus the people of wave for gave you. But you're right we can not sit back and watch an evil organization like this destroyed lives." Said Hinata.

"This is a good cause. We should help. " Said Kurenai. " And Hinata is right you shouldn't blame yourself Haku. We ninjas do jobs we sometimes do like."

"So are we all agreed?" Asked Naruto. Everyone shook their heads indicating yes. "Good." " I think before we leave for Midgar that we should get some new weapons. Just in case you run out of shurikens and kunais."

Everyone agree to that. That they could all use some new weapons. Haku then approach Naruto and asked him if they could talk and private. He agreed and both of them left the room. They both went outside and proceeded to the town square that was deserted. It should've been considering it was 1 a.m.. They were both faceing each other for a few minutes until Naruto spoke.

"What did you want to say to me Haku-chan? "

"I have a gift for you." She then handed him a scroll.

After it was in his hands he opened it and said. "Now what do I do."

"I want you to bit your thumb and run it over a scroll." She told him.

He did as he was instructed. There is allowed poof as a scroll disappeared in a plume of smoke. He then had a look of shock on his face as the smoke cleared. There in his hands was Zabuzas sword. "Haku why are you giveing me this. This was given to you by Zabuza."

"Yes it was. But he also told me to gave it to someone I thought worthy of it. If I wanted to. You have proven you are very worthy of this sword Naruto-kun." She said

"How can you say that I am worthy of this sword. I have done nothing to prove that I am worthy."

"On the contrary. You prove you were worthy of this sword every day you've lived in that accursed village.You never broke under their constant hatred for you. That alone shows the purity of your heart to me. That is why you are worthy of this sword. Now please take it . Please." She said with tears in her eyes as she remembered the story's that Naruto told her about his past and all the hatred that he had to suffer.

"Very well. I will take this sword and use it to protect my precious people." Said Naruto with conviction in his voice and fire in his eyes. He then walked up to Haku and kissed her on the cheek. "You should go and get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." He then started to walk away and had out of the small village.

"Where are you heading Naruto? " Asked Haku with a slight blush on her face from the kiss. To his retreating form. " Should you not go get some sleep as well?"

"I'm not really tired right now. I'm going to do some training. So don't wait up for me the same goes for the others. I'll meet you guys tomorrow at the weapon shop at 10:00 a.m.. " He said as he continued to walk out of the city. ' Now go and get some sleep."

"Yes Naruto-kun. See you in the morning." Haku then left to go back to the hotel to tell the others that they should go to sleep and that Naruto will meet them tomorrow at the weapon shop.

Once he was out of the village Naruto began to run at full speed. He was now 10 miles out of to the village. Strapped to his back was the sword Haku gave him. He then took out one of three scrolls given to him by Kakashi before he left konoha. He could remember it now.

The past konoha.

"**Is everyone ready to leave." Asked Naruto. **

**After they all said gave their okays that they were ready to go. And said their goodbyes to their friends that had gathered there.**

"**Well let's move out." Said Naruto. As they were about to leave Kakashi approach him. And asked to talk to him.**

"**Naruto can I talk to you in private?" He asked**

"**Sure." Came Naruto's reply.**

**Once they were away from the group Kakashi spoke to him.**

"**I first want to apologize to you. For all the neglect I have shown you. I know saying I am sorry we'll never alleviate what I've done to you. But at least allow me to help you on your journey through life." Kakashi that handed him two small scrolls and one big one. "These two small scrolls for the Chidori and Raikiri this bigger one has a few techniques that I have copied over the years. I want you to have them. Consider this my penance to you. I just hope someday you can forgive me." He said**

"**Thank you Kakashi for the scrolls. I will use them to protect my precious people." He then looked over at Hinata,Haku,Neji,Anko,and Kurenai and smiled. " I'll use these to protect them. I also accept your apology. To tell you the truth forgave you a long time ago. I am not the sort of person to hold a grudge." He then gave a smile to his teacher.**

"**Thank you Naruto.And as your former teacher let me give you some advice. Start with the Chidori and move on from there. And good luck to you."**

**End the flashback.**

"Well time to get started with this move. But first shadow clone technique." Then five clones came into existence. " All right you guys let's learn this technique in one night." Said Naruto. And with that the late-night training session began.

Three hours later.

"CHIDORI "screamed the original Naruto as he plunged the attack into one of those weird creatures that attacked him where he was training.

The attack was a success. He did it. He learned the move in one night. He then looked at his watch and found out he had about three hours to sleep before meeting up with his friends. He dispelled the clones and ran toward a very tall rock that was at the center of the rolling fields he was training in. He knew he could not sleep on the ground due to those weird creatures but he could sleep on top of a rock. After using the tree climbing technique that he was taught he was at the top of the rock.

"That was very tiring." He said to no one in particular.

"**_What do you expect brat." Said a voice in his head. "You just spent at least four hours learning that technique. You almost exhausted all your energy. But don't worry you well be better by the time you wake up. Because of me helping rebuild your energy."_**

"_Thank you fur ball." Said Naruto._

"**_Don't call me that. I am the great Kyuubi. The queen of hell. You will show be respect." Replied a very angry female fox._**

"_Whatever you say your royal fur ball. Hey Kyuubi I have to ask you somethin?. While I was training I felt the very evil force. Did you feel it as well?"_

"**_Yes I did. It is beyond anything I've ever felt. It was coming from the direction of Midgar." She replied_**

"_Are you saying this evil I felt is even stronger then you?" Asked a very surprised Naruto_

"**_Though it pains me to say it. This thing is easily five times stronger than me. I suggest when you go to Midgar that you be careful. We don't want to attract the attention of this thing. But if you do encounter it I recommend you run. At least for now. You're not strong enough to take it on yet. But I will train you just in case."_**

"_This must be serious. You said you would never train me. So all follow your advice and try to avoid this thing if I ever encounter it."_

"**_I also have something for you. I want you to make these hand signs." She then flashed a mental image of the signs he had to make. " Did you get them all."_**

"_Yes. I got them all."_

"**_I now want you to perform those exact hand signs. And say contract come forth."_**

"_All right." He then made the hand signs. And said contract come forth. And in front of him appeared a large scroll." What is this?"_

"**_This is the summon contract for the fox clan. I want you to sign it. You see fox's are stronger than your toad summon's. So if you ever do run into this evil force you'll be ready."_**

"_Does this mean that I well have you as a summon as well?" Asked Naruto._

"**_Yes. I am your boss summon. Like that large toad Gamabunta is for the toad clan. You will also be the first human ever have a contract with my clan."_**

_Naruto did as he was told and signed the contract. " Hey fox I have a question for you? As I am the holder of your contract. Could I have any one sign this contract? As long as I thought they would be worthy of it and not abuse the privilege."_

"**_As long as they meet my approval as well as yours. I do not foresee any problems. So who do you want to sign this contract?" Asked the fox in a sly voice. " You would be thinking of two certain girls back at that hotel would you."_**

"_Yes I am. I figured they prove themselves worthy of your contract." Said Naruto._

"**_I do not see a problem with your mates signing the contract. But I only want them signing the contract."_**

"_Thank you. And let me tell you they're not my mates." I said Naruto blushing at referring to those two as his mates. "Hinata and Haku are just my friends."_

"**_Whatever you say brat. I'm sure if you ask them though they would gladly become your mates." Teased the Fox._**

"_What ever. I'm going to sleep." With those words said he fell asleep._

About three hours later Naruto awoke and ran back to the small-town. He then made his way over to the weapon shop. He arrived at 9:58 a.m. where he waited for his friends. It was 10:30 a.m.. He been waiting for an half an hour.

"Where are they? What is take them so long ? They should have been here by now". He said.

"Naruto" said Huka as she and the rest of his friends approached him.

Naruto took notice that they were all wearing different clothing.

"I see you guys went shopping." He said.

"Yes. That is why we are late. We decided since we're getting new weapons we might as well get some new clothing." Said Anko. She was now wearing black blue jean shorts. Her usual fishnet top was gone. They're in its place was a red shirt she was wearing a leather jacket over that. She was wearing steel capped shoes.

"Actually I didn't care. About getting new clothing. But they insisted." Said Neji. He was wearing blue jean pants, a black T-shirt and a blue jean jacket. He also had a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. And he was wearing brown boots. And leather gloves.

"Well you look nice anyway." Said Kurenai. She was wearing blue blue jean shorts, a gray shirt, and a blue jean vast. She was wearing gray boots.

"How do I look Naruto-kun?" A curious Hinata. She had on black blue jeans a black T-shirt as well as her old coat at this time it wasn't zipped up . Showing off some of her cleavage. She also had on dark sunglasses.

"You look very nice Hinata-chan." Said Naruto.

"How do I look Naruto-kun?" Asked Haku. She was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt and a leather vest. That wasn't closed up. The clothing showed off her very nice body. Just like Hinata's does.

"You also look very nice Haku-chan." "Now what do you say we go and buy ourselves so new weapons." He said.

"Yeah" they all said together.

They all walked in to the weapon shop . Once inside the blacksmith greeted them. For behind the counter of the store.

"Hello. I have your weapons that you asked me to make ready." He then walked around the counter and presented them with the weapons they had wanted made." Well what do you guys think of them?"

"They're perfect". Said Haku.

"That's good . Will there be anything else today?" The blacksmith asked .

"Yes." "My friends would like some new weapons." Said Naruto.

"Good." "What types of weapons are your friends looking for?" Asked the blacksmith.

"I really don't know?" Said Naruto." Do you know what you want?"

All of his friends looked at each other and gave a shrug.

"I guess they don't." Said Naruto

"I've got it!" " Why don't you friends look around my shop and see what they like." Suggested the blacksmith.

"That is a very good idea." Said Naruto." Well you guys heard the man start looking."

With that said the group dispersed into the shop looking at all the various weapons. After 20 minutes everyone had their weapons. It was quite a variety that was chosen to boot.

Hinata went with two handguns. They had a seven shot capacity and came with two gun holsters. Their price was 1077 gil with an additional 500 for five cases of ammunition that had 200 rounds per box. She strapped one of them to her right to hip it dangled midway up her leg. The other she strapped to her waist belt.

Haku took a staff weapon. It was a little bit different though than your standard staff weapon. It was made out of steel and at one end of it there was a long curved blade that could be flipped out like a switchblade its total weight was 30 pounds. The price was 1000 gil. It came with a strap so she could put over her back with the blade facing downward if it was out.

Neji weapons of choice were a machete that was about 3 feet long and 3 inches in width. The cost was 900 gil. It came with a shith to carry it. He put it behind his back horizontally for more quick pulling in a fight. And a pair of brass knuckles that cost him 800 gil. Which he had on his hands

Anko chose a chain whip that could split many different whips. It cost her 1200 gil . She had it wrapped up and it was strapped to her waist on her left side.

Kurenai followed her students example and went with a gun. Only she want with a submachine gun that had a 30 shot clip. It cost her 1230 gil. Plus an additional 1000 for the 4 boxes of ammunition that had 100 shells each. The gun had a strap so she could sling it over her shoulders. It was over her left shoulder right now.

As for Naruto he decided to stick with Zabuzas sword.

After they brought forward their weapons. The blacksmith told them they could all junction materia. He even showed them where. It was then that Naruto asked him a question.

"Excuse me sir." "But could you rig up the sword I have on my back to use materia?" He asked.

"Let me take a look at it." Naruto give him the sword.The blacksmith then looked at the large sword for a few minutes before finally speaking again. " Yeah." " Give me about an hour to modify the sword. It will run you 1200 gil to do the modification. "

"go ahead and do it." Said Naruto.

They all walked out of the weapon shop after they bought their weapons. They would come back in an hour to pick up the sword Naruto left behind. " See you in one hour " said the blacksmith. As they left

"So where do you guys want to go for the next hour? I wanted to go to that materia shop and look at what they have for sale." Said Naruto.

They all agreed to that and made their way to the materia shop. On the way there the past something called an item shop. The girls decided to check that place out while both Naruto and Neji went to the materia shop. When they got their they made their way inside. Where they were greeted by a young woman.

"How may I help you two today?" She asked.

"Were looking for some materia? To put in our weapons" said Neji.

"While I've got quite a selection today. I got some materia in from my brother's shop in Midgar today. So I have a much bigger selection than my shop normally would have." She told them. " So what type of materia do you want?"

"Where not really sure what type we want?" "This would be our first experience using materia." Said Naruto

"well I can help you with what type you want. You guys said you had weapons right. So you need attack materia. My store sells normally two types they are Earth, poison. But as I said I before my brother sent me some from his shop in Midgar. They are Fire, Ice, Lightning. But since are also fighting having some materia that would help you heal yourselves would come in handy. I normally don't sell this but as I said my brother shipped me this with the rest I have a Restoring materia. And you might want to know how powerful your enemies are so you might want a Sense materia. And as for how to use them to concentrate on them and speak the words of the materia. Like for fire you concentrate and say fire. That's how they work. But I'll give you a guide on how to use them just in case." She said.

Both boys looked at each and begin to discuss this matter before coming to a decision on the materia.

"We'll take three Ice, two Fire, one Sense, one poison, two Lightings, one restorative, two earth," said Naruto

"Very good. And since you bought so many all give you a discount this will run you 9000 gil." she said

"Thank you. Now how do we put them in our weapons?" Asked Neji.

"That's very easy. You see the holes in your weapons that is where they go." She said.

After they were finished paying they left the shop to go meet up with a girls ." Have a nice day come again soon." Said the shopkeeper

They met up with the girls outside of the item shop. The girls had a couple of carrying bags with them that they didn't have before.

"What's with the bags?" Asked Neji.

"Well we bought some items that might help us on our journey to Midgar." Said Haku

"What will these items do anyway?" Asked Naruto.

"We'll tell you what they can do." Said Anko. Soon the girls explained all about the items they got to the boys and how to use the. At the end of the explanation it was time to go pick up Naruto's sword.

On the way there Anko asked a question that's been bugging her when she first saw that sword.

"Hey Naruto were bid you get that sword from?"

Naruto turned and looked at her and said. " It was a gift from Haku-chan. It belonged to her old teacher. He gave it to her just before he died. He told her if she wanted to she to give it to someone she deemed worthy of it she deemed to be worthy enough of that that great weapon."

And with that the conversation was closed. They soon arrived at the weapon shop were they picked up his sword. Once they had it they made their way out of the city. Once they were at the towns entrance they divided up the materia between them.

Haku got the one Fire materia and poison

Anko got one of the three ice materia and One earth.

Neji got one ice and one lightning.

Kurenai got the other fire and the last ice

Hinata guy the restorative and sense.

Naruto got the last lightning and the last earth.

They all put them in their respective weapons after they read the little guidebook on how to use it. They then proceeded to divide up the remaining kunais and shurikens until they all had told each. " Remember were only to use these in an emergency." Said Naruto. They then proceeded to finish getting ready. Once they were done they proceeded out of the two small-town and once they were out of the small town they began to run at full speed towards Midgar. At the speed they were going they would be there in one day.

Five hours into their trip to Midgar they heard someone scream" HELP."

They all stopped and looked around to see who had called for help. They did not see anyone but some rocks. But soon they were proven wrong. Someone walked out from behind one of the big rocks. It was a little girl. She had cuts all over her. Some of them were even bleeding. The girl approached them while saying.

"Please help. My mommy and daddy and me were attacked by monsters just a couple of miles up the road." Said the little girl while crying.

"How did you manage to get away? " Asked Haku and she comforted the little girl.

"Mommy and Daddy said they would hold them off as long as they could while I ran to get help." " Please can you help them?" She said while continuing to cry.

The group looked at each and began to discuss this little situation. After they came to their decision they told Haku who was still comforting the little girl of their decision.

"Please don't cry anymore." "My friends and I are going to help your parents." She said.

The little girl looked up into Haku's face as tears came out of her eyes." You mean it?" She asked. " You'll save my mommy and daddy."

"Believe it." Said Naruto. " Now let's get going. We have couple of parents to save. Neji I want you to carry the little girl."

Neji did as he was instructed and picked up a little girl bridal style. Once that was done they all took off down the road to help her parents. As they got closer they could see two people swinging around large pieces of wood wildly trying to defend themselves against what appeared to be a monster with a head of a lizard anybody of a lion.(There the lguions from FFVIII which I don't own either) There was about three of them. As they approached Naruto prepared a lightning attack.

"BOLT." He shouted. Lightning struck one of the creatures. Causing all of them to back away from the two people. When I got up to them they began to speak to them.

"Are you too all right?" Said Hinata.

They both shook their heads saying yes.

"That's good to know." Said Naruto. "What were you doing out here anyway. You guys don't look like a fighter's to me?"

"Were not fighters. But we had to leave Midgar it was just to polluted. We did not want to raise our little girl there. We were on our way to Kalm to live when these things attacked us." Said the father.

"We were even driving a car we rented to make sure we didn't get attacked. But these monstrosities did not care and attacked the car anyway." Said the mother

"And without that car will never get there." Finished the father.

"Who says?" Said Naruto." I hope you guys like toads?".

"What." Both parents said.

"Just watch." Said Naruto. He then made hand signs and then bit his thumd. He then touched the ground with his bloody thumd. There was a poof and some smoke. In front of them all was a large toad the size of a large car. " Hop on you use this toad to get to Kalm."

The parents and a little girl got off the toad. "But what about you people?" asked the little girl from on the toad.

"We'll take care of these creatures." Said Anko

Noting the little girls worried look Neji spoke up.

"Yeah will take care of them easily. So don't you worry about us."

"Now get going." Said Naruto to the toad. And with that the toad hopped towards Kalm.

"What do you say we show these things who is boss?" Said Anko.

"YEAH." Said the others. And that said they all got into a fighting posture.

(Author's notes Boss fight ahead.)

The monsters lunged at them causing the group to scatter.

" Hinata-chan I want you to scan those things." Said Naruto as he drew his sword from his back.

"Right." She then scanned them to find out their weaknesses. " Alright everyone there weak against earth and holy attacks. But our immune to the fire and poison attacks. Their health is at 1200 a piece" She said

"Thank you Hinata-chan. All right Anko and me will attack with Earth Magic. While Neji uses close quarters combat. Hinata I want you to stick to healing us and attacking long-range. Kurenai and Haku will switch between close quarters and supported duties. Will attack the same one as well. All right let's take these things out." Said Naruto. And at this they charged at the creatures.

Hinata was the first to attack. She fired both guns at one of the creatures causing it to scream out in pain. The attack did about 200 points worth of damage. Her attack was then followed by an earth attack by Anko. Which did 400 points worth of damage. Which was then followed by a round of ice needles by Haku. She had them hit the creatures eyes causing the creature to scream out in more pain. Her attack did 100 points worth of damage. Neji was next he used his family-style fighting techniques with his brass knuckles to cause the creature some major hurt.

"You're within my field of attack. One strike two strikes three strikes." He said. He continued to attack until he had all of his strikes planted on the creature. His attack did 700 points worth of damage. Which was the final blows to kill the creature.

"Good job everyone one down two more to go." Said Naruto he then cast an earth spell on another creature causing 400 points worth of damage. This was followed by a round of the submachinegun fire by Kurenai which did 230 points worth of damage. This was about followed by an attack by Haku when the monsters that were left lunged at them again. Causing the group to scatter out-of-the-way but not before Haku got attacked and suffered some light damage from the one that was not attack.

"NO HAKU-CHAN!" Scremed Naruto. Naruto then called upon the Fox's power to kill the monster that injured his precious Haku. "Prepare to die" he said to the creature in a low voice. He then charged up the Chidoi and lunged at the creature. "ALL RIGHT EAT THIS CHIDOI" he screamed as he plunged the attack into the monsters head. Killing the monster instantly causing almost 2000 points worth of damage.

That just left one more monster to kill. And this one was already injured. Naruto looked the creature and charged up the Rasengan. " Now for you." He said in a low voice. "Now prepare to die." "RASENGAN" he screamed . He then hit the creatures chest area and drove the ball of wind through the creature's body killing it instantly. I also caused 800 points worth of damage.

With that the battle was over.

"Is everyone all right? Asked Anko. Everyone shook their heads indicating yes.Anko them looked over at Haku who was on the ground and was getting treated for her injuries by Hinata and the restorative materia. " How are you Haku?" She asked.

"I am quite all right. Thank you for asking Anko-san." Said Haku. As she began to stand up ." Thank you for healing me Hinata-san. Now let's get moving."

"No problem Haku-san." Said Hinata. As she got off the ground.

Are you sure you're all right Haku-Chan you want to get moving? We can always rest and move out tomorrow." Said a concerned Naruto.

"I am perfectly fine Naruto-Kun." Said Haku.

"Well if you say so." Said Naruto still with some concern in his voice.

"HEY LOOK OVER HERE!" Yelled Anko. She was over by one of the killed monsters.

Everyone came over to look at what she was looking at.

"What did you find Anko-san?" Asked Neji.

"These monstrosities have callers around their necks. And look at what they all say" she then pointed to one of the creatures necks. Around its neck was a steel collar. With a black lettering.

They all looked at the black lettering it said the property of the Shinra science division. there was also some numbers with some words after that. experiment number 5765, otherwise called lguions they all were shocked by what they read.

"Do you think they escaped?" Asked Kurenai. But she sounded very doubtful in her assumption of that.

"No way . From what we've learned about the Corporation their huge. This would not be something that would happen. Most likely they let these things loose to see what damage they could do." Said Naruto very angrily.

"Why would they do that?" Asked Hinata sadly at the thought of people doing this on purpose for who knows what purpose.

"Most likely to test the in a live combat situation." Said Neji.

This makes me hate them even more. Because this is something Orochimaru would do. Said a very angry Anko.

"Which makes our joining avalanche even more right." Said Naruto." Now let's get moving I want to be at the city by nightfall."

And with that they began running again towards Midgar but this time there were even faster. They had to stop these evil people that were hurting innocent people.

30 minutes after they left a helicopter landed with the Shinra Corp. logo on it to. Out of it came three men to were wearing suits with dark sunglasses the other a lap coat.

The two men in suits approached the three dead monstrosities. The shorter of the two spoke first.

"Well Doc it looks like your pets are dead." He said. He had red hair two vertical scars on his face one on each side.

"Looks like someone managed to kill them pretty easily to." Said the big one he was bald and very large and well built.

"That is very disappointing. Well load up the bodies onto the chopper were taking them to headquarters. There I shall dissect them and make better models off these early prototypes." Said the doctor/professor. He had on wiry glasses a long lap coat a kind of looked hunched over. He then walked back to the chopper he then looked back at the two men in suits and said." Get a move on Reno and Rude we don't have all day"

"Keep your cool professor Hojo ." Said Reno and with that both men began to pick up the carcasses.

Back with Naruto & Co. it was getting dark what they were now at the gate of Midgar.

"Were here finally." Said Neji

"Yeah." Said Anko.

"Well let's not just stand here than let's go inside." Said Naruto.

The group then pushed open the large gate that was in front of them and walked in to the city of Midgar or more specifically the slums. They were all hit with a powerful smell of smoke gas and other industrial types of smells.

"I believe these are the slums I heard about." Said Kurenai.

"This is also the place that avalanche would probably set up shop?" Said Anko.

"You're probably right." Said Haku.

"But where do we even begin to search for them?" Asked Neji.

"From what I've heard we should try a bar called Tifa's seventh Heaven. It's rumored that is where we can find information on Avalanche." Said Anko. "But I don't know where the bar is."

"We'll just ask the local citizens." Said Hinata.

And with that they began to walk deeper into the slums. They didn't see any locals for quite some time. That was until they saw a woman with long brown hair approaching a rundown church. They began to approach her. She saw them approaching and stopped what she was doing and walked towards them. It was Naruto that spoke to her once they met.

"Excuse me. But could you give us directions to Tifa's seventh Heaven?" He asked.

"Sure. I even have a map of the sector slums. All draw a line from where we are to where you want to go." she said . she then did what she said and handed them the map. "Can I help you with anything else today?" She asked them in a kind voice.

"No. But thank you for your help. And by the way we don't even know your name. My name is Naruto. On over there are Haku, Hinata , Anko, Neji, and Kurenai."

"My name is Airis." She said. And with that she walked towards the church.

Naruto and his friends then made their way to the sector 7 slums. They had a few encounters with monsters but dealt with them easily. They were now outside of Tifa's seventh Heaven. Anko decided to speak.

"We should come out and say were looking for Avalanche. They might think we're here to kill them." Considering their like a terrorist group. I suggest we talk about how much we hate the Shinra Corp.. If they have anyone in there from their group will hear us and maybe even talk to us about joining the organization. She said in a whisper to the group.

It was agreed that they would do that. They then made their way into the bar. In their was a woman with black hair and one great looking body. There were also three other individuals in their two were men one had black hair and one brown the other was female and had red hair. There was also a little girl working behind the bar. Other than those people the bar was pretty much empty. They all made their way over to the bar counter. The seating arrangement was Anko, Kurenai,Neji,Hinata,Naruto and Haku. And once again Anko took charge.

"Excuse me. Could we have some sake for me and my friend overhear? As she said that part she pointed at Kurenai. And someone lemonade for the teens here?" She asked.

"Sure thing coming right up. Marlene would you get the lemonade for me please?" She asked the little girl.

"OK Tifa." Said the little girl named Marlene.

While they were doing this they followed the plan Anko laid out for them.

"Those Shinra scoundrels." Said Naruto." Just thinking about them makes me sick to my stomach." He said in false anger. He was a master at this considering over the years he knew how to fake emotions.

Please calmdown Naruto-kun. Said a concerned Haku. She then placed her hands on his shoulders. " There's nothing we can do about them."

"I know it just makes me mad to think of all the evil they are doing and there is nothing we can do to stop them." He said.

"I don't fault you for being upset Naruto considering they abuse their power so much but what can we do to stop them." Said Neji. In a very collective voice.

"How could you be so calm Neji? They're killing the planet without a second thought." Said a frustrated Naruto.

The conversations continued like that even after the drinks were served. Being what they were they noticed that the conversations are being listened to by the four adults that were there before they got their.

"I just wish I could to stop them." Said a defeated Naruto.

"You really want to stop them?" Said a gruff voice.

"Yeah I really want to stop them." Said Naruto as he turned to face the voice. He put on a fake look of surprise when he saw him. They're in front of him was a large man that had large muscles a dark skin tone and a gun for a right hand." I'm sick and tired of their abuse of power."

"I like your fire kid. Same goes for your friends I was listening to your conversations and I liked all of your attitudes toward Shinra. Kid I represent a group of called Avalanche we fight against Shinra. How would you and your friends like to join us?" He asked

They all agreed they would love to become a part of avalanche.

"Good. But before you join you have to do one job with us. Just to make sure your loyal to our cause. But after what you all said about Shinra you'll pass with flying colors. By the way my name is Barret on over there are Biggs Jessie and Wedge." He Pointed at the three that were sitting in a conner of the bar. " And over there is Tifa the owner of the establishment and my daughter Marlene. Mind telling us your names?"

"Sure. My name is Naruto on over there is Anko, kurenai, Neji, Hinata and Haku." He said as he pointed to each one of them." Now what is this test you want us to do?"

"We're taking out one of Shinras science divisions. In today's time. That will be your test" said Barret.

And with those words said Naruto and his friends began to talk with the members of Aavalanche.

What ventures are ahead of our intrepid heroes find out in Chapter 3 the first mission and the mysterious stranger.

(All right people I need your help. I'm posting up some items for voting.)

First on the agenda is what summons should Cloud, Airis, Tifa, Hinata, Kurenai, Haku, and Yuffie have. Note that the only ones that will have summons. The other characters won't need them. Also the reason why Naruto is not here is because he has two already.

Second one should Airis live or die.

Third what ninja techniques should Hinata , Haku, Anko, Kurenai, and Neji have. I'm choosing Narutos.

Fourth showed I gave Naruto more girlfriends or keep the two he has.

The lovely girls are.

Ino

TenTen

Temari

Kin

Sakura

Hanabi

or should he get a harem.

You decide.

The last one is should Kurenai or Anko or both be Vincent girlfriends.

We'll that is it for now please remember to review and vote. Because you're votes decide what will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Fantasy VII 3

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or final fantasy seven.

The vote's

On the girlfriend for Naruto

Kin 1

Temari 1 my vote for this makeing it 2

Harum 3

Hanadi 1

Note the girl with the most votes will be added in. I've decided to add one more in place of all. Vote last till chapter 5

For Vincent

Anko 0

Kurenai 1

Both 0

If Anko is not with Vincent maybe she should be with

Reno

Tseng

One more to be revealed at the end of the chapter.

Voteing on this last till chapter 6

Aeris live or die

live 1

die 1

Last till chapter7

Note in case of tie she dies

Also something new should Zack live or not this last till 5

The summons

Cloud all three Dragons

Hinata and Haku Foxs x1

Note vote on the Materia from VII please. voteing last till 8

I should have been more pacific on the skills I need the names of the ninja skills. Please help.

Also why Neji has brass knuckles is because I think haveing him staying completely defensive would be a huge mistake . The monsters they face later on we'll probably able to in my book be able to break through his defenses. Which is why he'll be focusing more offense than defense. Now why Kurenai has a gun is because she lacks the physical strength needed to fight stronger monsters with a blade weapon. Do not get me wrong though she is strong but she specializes in illusions not strength like Naruto or Cloud. She's probably a little stronger than Airis and we all know Airis is not a physical attacker with her staff.

Chapter 3

The first mission and the mysterious stranger.

It has been two days since Naruto & Co. have arrived in Midgar. Two days since they accepted the challenge of them going on a mission to prove they were trustworthy of joining avalanche. Today is the day of the mission they're going to strike a science facility ran by Shinra. Going on this mission are Naruto Barrett Biggs, Wedge, Jessie and Neji. The rest are staying behind because they would be to large of a group and be notice. It's about 6 a.m. avalanche along with Naruto and his friends are all up and eating breakfast and discussing the mission.

"So were is this Shinra science facility?" said Neji. As he and the rest finshed eating

"The upper plate." replied Barrett .

"So how do we get there?" Asked Naruto.

"We will take a train to get their." said Barrett

"When do we live boss?" asked Biggs

"In one hour or so. Now You all done eating get ready to go you three." said Barrett as he pointed at Biggs Wedge and Jessie." I what you two to get ready as well." Now pointing at both Naruto and Neji.

"Got it." said Biggs , wedge and Jessie together as they left to get there things for the jod

"Alright come on Neji and gather up our supplies ." said Naruto . Geting up from the table they were all situated around. With Neji accompanying him to gather their supplies.

About an hour later they were all finished gathering their supplies and necessary provision.

"All right let's move out." Said Barrett. To the members of the party that were going with.

"Yeah let's kick some Shinra &$." said Naruto He had Zabuza's sword strapped to his back ( like Cloud has also what is the Name of Zabuza's sword).

... said Neji who had on his brass knuckles he also had the sense Matera

"Let's blow us up some labs." said Biggs

They all started to head towards the train station that would take them to the upper plate. As they were leaving the ones that were staying behind said their goodbyes.

"Be safe Naruto-kun and Neji." said Haku. with some worry in her voice From on the steps of the bar.

"Please be careful Naru-kun and Neji." said a very worried Hinata next to Haku.

Don't worry Hinata-chan and Haku-chan will be just fine. Said Naruto waveing at them.

"Well be back soon." said Neji who was in front of Naruto." Come on lets go Naruto." With that Naruto followed him.

"Have fun you two do not do any thing I would not do." said Anko from inside the doorway of the bar to the liveing group standing next to her is both Tifa and Kurenai .

"But Anko there is not a thing you would not do almost ." said Kurenai to her friend

"your right." she said and with that they all went back inside to wait.

With Naruto and co.

They have just come into site of the train station. When Barrett asked them a question that was bothering him for quite some time.

"All right you two come clean. How are you guys going to get up to the upper plate ? You remember I told you that you have to have an ID to get up there without getting noticed. " He said.

That was true after they agreed to help with the mission and they had to have IDs made to get the upper plate on the train. But it would take three to four days to make them . But they were under a time restraint they couldn't wait the three to four days it would take to make the IDs. So they were in a real bind. But Naruto asked several questions about how the IDs worked after he got his answers he said they can handle it.

"Simple you said they scanned the inside of the train. But not the outside." Noticeing avalanches confused expressions he continued his explanation. "Neji and me will ride on top of the train all the way up to the upper plate."

"How are you going to ride up their with all the wind that will be blowing up their you cannot hang on with your hands." Said Biggs

"Allow me to explain that one Naruto ." said Neji ." We'll use our chakra to hang on. And before you ask chakra is the bodies energy. By using it will create a hold for us to use ."

"All right will leave it to you ." Said Barrett

With that they continued towards the station. When they got their Barrett turned to talk to Naruto and Neji but found they were gone. He was going to call for them but decided against it he would have to trust them and hope they knew what they were doing. He along with the rest of avalanche then made their way onto the train. Unbeknownst to them or anyone else on top of the train are Naruto and Neji. When they were close enough they shadow flickered onto the top of the train without being noticed.

"Ready Neji?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah ." He replied

They then heard" train now departing all passengers please return to your seats until the train is underway."

"Here we go Neji hang on." Said Naruto, Soon both of them were holding on with their chakra.

About one hour later

"All passengers please return to your seats until the train has come to complete stop thank you very much"

"Looks like were here." said Naruto as the train lurched to a stop. In front of a large station ( the one seen in the opening of FF7 )

Yeah. Hey look there goes Barrett and the others . Let's go and meet up with them. Said Neji.

Soon both of them leapt off the train and onto a building right next to it. They then began to shadow avalanche until they were far enough away from the train station and out of sight of the public in a secluded alley. It was then that Naruto and Neji jumped down to join them surprising all of them.

Barrett and his team had left the train station all while looking for the two young ninjas. They soon turned down an alley when both jumped in front of them surprising them.

"How do you guys do that?" Asked Wedge

Naruto and Neji smirked at each other and then Naruto said.

"Like my old teacher used to say a ninja never reveals all his secrets."

"What ever Blondie." Said Barrett. "Let's get moving the building were looking for is about a mile away from here."

They soon all moved towards the facility. When they finally arrived they are they saw three guards guarding the entrance.

"If they see us and sound the alarm our whole mission could be scrapped." Said Barrett.

"Will handle them." said Neji looking at Naruto. And with that both of them disappeared from sight.

They both appeared behind the guards . Neji would take on one wall Naruto and a clone he created would take on the other two. Sneaking up behind them they cut open the guards throats spilling blood all over the guards . They then deposited the bodies into a trash cans that were nearby. They then signaled for the rest to come forward.

"That was easy." said Naruto smiling

"Very easy if you ask me ." said Neji with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"Pack yourself on the backs later we have a mission to do here." Said Barrett

They then entered the facility which was closed . It did not open until 9:00 in the morning. And it was it a 8: 00 now. They then split into groups with Biggs Wedge and Jessie placing all the explosives in the place where the power supply came in. While Naruto Neji and Barrett would handle the lad. The placing of the explosives went while. Biggs Wedge and Jessie had already placed there's and had left the building. While with Naruto & Co. they were placing the last explosive when they heard someone calling to them.

"Well well well. Looks like I have three uninvited guest ." said a voice

"Who's there ?" Asked Naruto

"The $& Pied Piper." said the voice

"Oh that's real funny && now why don't you come on out ." Said Barrett

"Okay I'll come on out ."said the voice.

Out of the shadows came a young man with long red hair with two scars on his face. He had a long rod in his right hand.

"The names Reno." He said

"You're just a & pretty boy." said Barrett

"Well that's Mr. pretty boy to you. Also member of the Turks to." Said Reno. "Now why don't you guys get rid of those explosives before I have kick your #$$"

"Like you could." said Naruto. " Say Barrett place last explosive and then get out of here me and Neji will handle this guy."

"Alright you two. But please be careful." Said Barrett to them. He then placed the last explosive and left the building. While shouting. "YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET THE &$ OUT OF HERE. WILL MEAT YOU AT THE ALLEY." He was then out of earshot.

(Warning boss fight ahead)

Reno took a defensive position with his rod in front of him. He then gave out a low whistle. Next to him appeared a Lguions

" Neji you take the one Lguions I will take the Turk." said Naruto." If that's all right with you that is?"

"I have no problem with that Naruto." said Neji getting into a fighting stance.

And with those words both groups charged at each other.

Naruto as he was runing towards Reno drew his sword from his back. As Naruto got in closer to Reno he brought his sword over his head and prepare to bring it down in a downward slash only to have it blocked by that metal rod. Which had electric sparks coming out of it.

"Not bad kid but not good either," said Reno as he pushed off Naruto's attack. " Now why don't you give up ."

"I have not yet begun to fight. Believe it." said Naruto. "Shadow clone technique." There were three loud poofs then there were four Naruto's facing off against Reno.

Holy & . said Reno. He then shot an electrical energy discharge at Naruto from his rod to which Naruto used his sword to block. Before he and his clones charged in on Reno

With Neji and the Lgu (call it at that ) using his gentle fist to do some primary damage to the creature. But the creature attacked him with lightning attacks doing some light damage to Neji.

"That's a new trick." said Neji shaking off the effects of the attack." But you still won't defeat be you mindlessly creature. My friends and me defeated three of you before."

"I'll have you know I'm not a mindless creature." said Lgu. "And you're the ones that defeated those three."

'How can you speak ? The ones we fought before couldn't." said Neji. " And yes we did defeat them."

"Simple because of you and your friends killing the other three I was upgraded to be able to think instead of act on instincts like the other ones." said Lgu. " Now let's get back to fighting shall we." With that both charge at each other again.

With Naruto and Reno their fight was pretty much even Reno had dispelled all of the clones weaking him greatly but in the process did get in some hits on the real Naruto. Doing some significant damage to him.

"Not bad those electrical attacks of yours ." Said Naruto somewhat exhausted from his fight so far . He then put The sword back on his back.

"Your not to bad yourself kid . But I'm going to end this I still have to disarm those explosives you and your friends placed." said Reno.

"Sorry but the only one finished here is you." said Naruto. He then gripped his right wrist and began to gather energy in his right-handed. As he was doing this a thousand birds could be heard chirping.

"What is that ?" said Reno looking at the growing ball of energy that crackled with lighting.

"You'll see soon enough." said Naruto he then began to race towards Reno with the energy in his right hand. Reno placed up a defensive block with his arms. "That will do you know good. Now take this CHIDOI ."he then plunged the attack into Reno's right Leg doing some heavy-duty damage. Naruto then backed away from him. Reno then stumbled to the ground clutching his badly damaged leg.

"AAAH my leg you &$(& you'll pay for this." Said Reno as he ran off the best he could.

"Will that takes care of that. Time to gather up Neji and get out of here befor this place blows. "said Naruto he then heard Neji cry out. He turned to see Neji down on the ground with that creature looming over him getting ready to kill him.

Neji try to use his gentle fist again only to find that the creature anticipated that it grabbed onto his hands and then flung him against the wall the creature then pounced on him getting ready to finish him. Neji then heard. chidoi he then felt the weight of the creature off of him. Looking up he saw Naruto. And one dead creature off to the side of him.

Naruto had to act fast. Charging up one more chidoi he plunged into the monsters head killing it instantly. He then looked at Neji.

"Let's Get out of here Neji before this place explodes." said Naruto offering his hand to his friend. Who gladly accepted the help.

"Yeah let's get out of here ." said Neji.

They soon made their way out of the building. They had just got about 100 yards away for the building when it exploded skyhigh. They both stopped to look at it. The building was on fire.

"Looks like we just got out in time." said Naruto. As he looked at the fire

"You're right. And it also looks like we made it in time before it opened." said Neji as he saw people approaching in Lad coats along with security guards.

"We should leave before they see us." said Naruto. As you begin to run towards their meeting area with avalanche.

'Right behind you Naruto." said Neji. Following his friends lead.

In the alley.

"Where are those two idiots." said Barrett. He of the rest of the avalanche heard the explosion and were worried about Naruto and Neji. "I knew I should've gone back for them."

"I am sure there fine." said Biggs. As if responding to his words out of nowhere appeared Naruto and Neji.

AAAAHH. All the members of avalanche screamed together.

"Would you two stop the &$&# doing that." said Barrett after he recomposed himself.

"No way its way to fun doing that." said Naruto.

"What ever let's get out of here and back to sector seven. " Said Wedge

"Yeah your right ." Said Barrett.

They soon made their way back to the train station but not before they lost both Naruto and Neji. Barrett figured they were doing what they did before. Soon he and the rest of avalanche boarded the train with both Naruto and Neji riding on top. All heading back to celebrate their victory. But little did they know at that time but things were going to get more difficult for all of them.

Else were in the world a bright green light appears out of it comes a figure.

"Where am I ? The last thing I remember was heading for the land of waves."

The figure had dark black hair red eyes with three weird shaped things around his pupil.

He was wearing a cloak. As I was wondering where he was a group of 5 robbers approached him.

"Give us your money or die ." said one of the robbers

"HAHAHAHA." Said the figure. "You guys have no idea who I am do you ?"

"No why should we even care?" Asked a different robber. Taking out a knife. With the rest of this friends following suit.

"You should care because I'm going to kill you all." Replied the figure.

Like you... tryed to say the same robber only to be killed by a stream of fire coming from the figure's mouth. Before the rest could even react they were all down on the ground bleeding badly. All of them were dead except for one which was dying.

"Who are you ?" He questioned

The name is Itachi Uchiha. Said Itachi before killing the robber. He then noticed a harbor nearby deciding to go there to gather information on where he was. But not before he felt a very dark energy beyond that of even the demon fox Kyuubi. He would have to investigate this later he knew.

Chapter 3 end

Oh no I did he just put Itachi ?

Next chapter

Remembering a friend.

We have a new vote should Itachi be good or evil. And have a pairing as well

Please remember to review and to vote.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fantasy VII 4

disclaimer I do not own Final fantasy VII or Naruto

I have ended the vote on all things because this is to hard to keep track of all of the votes

Naruto will be with four women Hinata Haku Kin and Temari

Vincent well have Both Anko and Kurenai because he needs the love in my book

Zack Dies

Airis Dies for now

Itachi bad for a while but becomes good

I've also come up with a way to divide all of the skills up I think everyone will like.

Now on with the story

Chapter 4

remembering friends.

(note this story starts out in Midgir then moves to naruto world and then back to ff7 world)

Avalanche along with Naruto and Neji they had just got off the train in the sector seven slums. As they went along the path to the bar the small group of intrepid heroes was talking about their victory.

"Man that explosion sure something wasn't it?" Questioned Biggs.

"Yeah they won't be able to use that facility for a while if ever again." said Wedge "So Naruto what took you and Neji so long to catch up with us?"

"We ran into some company that had to be taking care of ." said Naruto with a grin on his face as he remembered the fight.

"That reminds me what did happen between you guys a the little &&?" question Barrett

"Well you see after you left." said Naruto he then went on to explain the fight that happened between Him Neji and Reno and that creature.

"$# the little #$ was tougher than I thought he would be." Said Barrett after he heard the explanation.

"Yeah he was certainly tough I look forward to fighting him again." Said Naruto

"Neji how did it feel the fight that creature?" Question Jessie looking at the young Hyuuga.

"It felt really weird. Considering the creature I thought would be an easy victory. But after awhile had to throw that idea out. It also showed to me that I have to continue training and also learn other fighting styles. I can longer just rely on my families fighting style. If I'm to stand a chance against creature such as that I have to get stronger in my head-to-head combat skills." Replied Neji

"Well if you want to learn more about head-to-head combat you should talk to Tifa she's an expert at it." Said Biggs

"I'll do just that." Replied Neji.

For while everyone was quiet as they continued walking. After a while Neji noticed a sad look on Naruto's face. Seeing how sad his friend looked Neji decided to ask what was wrong.

"Naruto is something the matter you look sad?" Questioned Neji

"I was just thinking about all our friends back in konoha when you mentioned your family techniques. I really miss all of them especially Iruka , Ba-chan the perverted sage." said Naruto

"Me to I know we well see them again someday." Replied Neji placing his left hand on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto after hearing this perked up a bit.

"I know we will someday to believe it." Naruto replied

After a while they whole group heard

"Naruto-kun." Every one looked to see they have arrived at the seventh Heaven. They were all so engrossed in talking to each other they failed to realize they arrived there. They also fail to see that Hinata and Haku were there waiting for them or more specifically Naruto until they called out to Naruto. After they called out Naruto called back.

"Hinata-chan and Haku-chan I am so glad to see you two I've really missed both of you." He said. After he said that the girls came running out to him. When they got to him both girls flung themselves at him. Cause it all three of them to fall to the ground. With Naruto underneath both girls. Hinata on his right and Haku on his left. He is about to ask them why they did that when both girls kissed him on his cheeks. Causing all three to blush like mad. He was very surprised by the kiss and his face showed it to So he decided to ask them why they kissed him.

"Way did you two kiss me?"

Because we Missed you Naruto-kun." said Haku snuggling up to him.

"We were really worried about you." said Hinata also snuggling up with him.

"Way do you two care so much about me?"

Both girls looked at each other and then back at Naruto with tears in their eyes they both layed their heads on his chest and said together.

"How can you ask that of us we love you Naruto so very much?"

"But I thought you two were kidding how can you love me I'm a demon container I should not be loved."

This made the girls cry harder at the thought of their precious loved one thinking their feelings were jokes as well as at the thought that he thought he did not deserve to be loved.

Don't ever say Naruto-kun you are very much deserving of love." said Haku and she continued to cry on his chest.

"Yes never question that also never question our love for you Haku and I love you so very much otherwise we would not be here." said Hinata as she too cried on his chest.

Naruto was taken back by this. He did the only thing he could do he gently rubbed both of their backs and began to say soothing words.

"I am so sorry I said that. Please forgive you must understand that for the majority of my life I have not felt love or have been shown love. And when I was it was only a fake love used to get close to me so people could hurt me. The only people in my life to show me love was the old Hokage Iruka Tsunade and a few others but even then I'd never trusted them completely always thought they would eventually hurt me. And I thought that you two would do the same. Now I am sorry I ever thought that you two truly do love me and I truly love you two so please forgive me." He finished as tears came out of his eyes.

"We forgive you Naruto and always know this we will never ever betray your love for us." said Hinata she stopped crying.

For while all three of them stayed on the ground holding each and kissing until someone spoke up.

"OK brats I think this soap opera is over right now."said Anko

The three looked to were Anko's voice came from and fond standing on the bar's stares were Tifa, Marlene and Kurenai and Anko. As they looked at them the three older women had small smiles on their faces. This caused three young teens to blush at those smiles. While that was happening Marlene was wondering what was going on with three young teens and why they were blushing.( note Marlene is in my story 5 or 6 so she doesn't know about the birds and bees yet). Then they heard a loud cough coming from their their left. They look to see Neji who looked somewhat mad that his cousin was doing this display of affection in public. Barrett who had a $#grin on his face along with the other three members of avalanche.

"All right three let's go inside I eat." said Neji glaring down at Naruto. With his glare saying" you hurt Hinata-san your dead."

"Okay."said the girls together as they got up and off Naruto and began walking back towards the bar. With the rest of avalanche of following close behind them along with Neji. Naruto with about to follow them when the Fox contacted him.

"_**Brat I you to go and train yourself right."**_

"_But I'm hungry you baka Fox." Complained Naruto_

"_**I know you're hungry boy but there are some things you must learn right now with your power level so low . Also don't call me a baka you little baka." Replied the now angry female fox.**_

"_Little BAKA! Who you calling little Baka ." Replied an equally now upset Naruto._

"**_Isn't obvious I'm calling you a BAKA BAKA now why don't you shut up and tell the others you're going to go out and train your self. Also tell them to save you some food for when you return. And no more arguments . She said in a stern voice." "And by the way you should probably call that little toad and tell him what's happened to you and the rest. I am sure they are worried ." ( note what is that little toad's name)_**

"_Okay you stupid walking ferecoat."_

"Hey everyone on going to go and train myself I'll be back late. Also." said Naruto he then told them what he was going to do. And what he wanted to do.

"OK be careful Naruto-Kun." said Both Hinata and Haku together as they watched him walk off. And with that everyone went inside to have dinner as well as talk about the jod they did.

Once he was out of sight Naruto began to run towards the church where he ment that woman earlier. He thought of that place as the perfect spot to practice in for some strange reason. When he got there he stepped inside of the church. Where he was bombarded by very quiet voices. He paid them know mind because I first got to this world he heard them and it didn't bother him for some strange reason it was as if they were always there he just couldn't hear them before for some strange reason. He then noticed that the lady wasn't there. That was good he did want her to see what he was going to do.

"All right first all call him." He then made the appropriate hand signs bit his thumed. Then in a puff of smoke appeared his little toad companion. After the two of them exchanged pleasantries Naruto told him what happened to him and the others. After the toad got the information he disappeared. Naruto then made several shadow clones to begin his first practice session with the fox.

"Time to get started." As he began his practice with a fox giving guidance.

(Back in the ninja world)

It was a hot day. And Kiba was not loveing it walking next to him was Ino. It had been nearly 2 months since he along with team gai the four teachers the grandson of the third and his two friends Iruka Jiraiya Tsunade and her assistant along with the rest of the rookie nine minus Sakura and Sasuke left konoha to go to the land of wave to start their own village. They were also joined by Gaara and his two siblings and their teacher who after hearing what happened to Naruto could no longer keep an alliance with konoha. They were planning on breaking ties but the Council of the Sand village would not hear of it. This had caused the four of them to leave their village to. The village they started was called the village of the forsaken their symbol was an upside down cross. It was also decided Gaara would be leader until Naruto was found as they all agreed Naruto would be the perfect leader.

"I hope they're all all right?" Said Ino. Referring to their friends they could not find.

Don't worry they're fine they're all really tough people especially Naruto." Said Kiba putting his arm around Ino giving her a kiss on her cheek. The two of them have been dating for about two weeks now( yes they are going out). Ino was about to kiss him back when they heard someone calling to them. They both turned and saw Kin the former sound ninja who is now Gaara's assistant coming towards them.

"Ino-san and Kibi-san you have to come to Gaara's office right away." She said when she was in front of them.

"Why?" Asked Ino

"I do not know. But it's very important form what Gaara told me. "She said

"Come on Ino let's go." said Kiba as he headed off towards Gaara'a office.

"All right ." said Ino as she followed him with Kin right behind her.

The three of them arrived at the office. As they entered the office they saw that everyone was there. Almost everyone had a look of confusion on their face. Except for Gaara Tsunade and the perverted old teacher.

"What's going on?" Asked Ino

"Yeah what's going on?" Asked TenTen

"We have come across some information." said Gaara getting everyone's attention.

"And what would that be?" said Tenten

"We have got a message Naruto." said Gaara with a smile on his face taking notice of all their surprised looks. He then waited as the information he said got processed by the others. After about a minute everyone came out of their shock and bombarded him with questions.

"Were are Naruto-Kun and the others?" Questioned Kin

"Are they all all right?" Asked a very anxious Iruka

And many other questions like that. After a while Gaara raised his hand to show that he wanted everyone to be quiet. He then began to speak.

"Alright everyone there are all okay from what his message said. And from what he said there a parallel dimension of some sort.." he then went on to explain what he had learned from Jiraiya who learned his information from his toad friend.

"And that is everything we have so far from him. As he said he will try to find a way to send him and the rest back here. Now if you will all leave I have a lot of work to do." Finished Gaara. With that everyone left. As they all left they heard. "I really hate this paperwork come home soon Naruto and save me from this paperwork."

Once they were all outside they all went off to think about what they heard. As well as to remember their friends that were in a parallel world.

Kiba and Ino along with Shino were making their way towards their apartment complex. Each one of them was deep in thought.

"_I hope you and the rest find a way home soon." thought Kiba." Things are not the same with out all here." he then thought of all the fun times he had with Hinata to his teacher. He then remembered his fight with Naruto and how after the two of them became friends._

Ino was thinking about all the things she said about Naruto in the past and how she was so sorry about them. She now regrets that she never had a chance to apologize before he left. She was hoping that some day she would have that chance.

Shino was meditating on what he had heard.

( Note this were I tell you how Kin is still living)

Elsewhere in the city we find Kin. She is remembering when Naruto saved her. She thought she for certain would have died back when sound invaded konoha. She was used as a sacrifice by that snake in the grass. She remembers when her chakura departed her. And she was about to die when Naruto used the power of the nine taled fox to save her life. Ever since that day She had strong feelings towards him. She would even have gone with him if she was not away on a job.

"_I really hope I get to see you again my Naruto-kun. I want to tell you how much I love you."_ She thought

Elsewhere we find Konohamaro and his two friends thinking about their Naruto. All three of them didn't care about the Fox when they were told to them Naruto was Naruto and no one else. They were really hoping they would see him again. Because life without Boss was just not the same.

Elsewhere in a local bar we find Tsunade she is busy getting drunk and thinking about Naruto at how much he means to her. After he left she was the one who initiated the departure from the village . It was also her idea to start their own. She was also thinking about how much Naruto changed her for the better. Once she was a very sad and lonely woman wallowing in her own self-pity. But after she ment Naruto she started to care again about others. And for that she will always be grateful to him. She then took a drink of tequila.

At the building site for the villages ninja school we find Iruka thinking about his kind of adopted son Naruto. He was reminiscing about all the pranks Naruto did and how that always brought a smile to his face. He really missed him and the others. Thinking that they were out of reach made him sad. As he continued looking on as the construction went on of the school a tear came to his eyes. Wiping it away he decided to help out with the construction.

In her private bedroom we find Temari. She is remembering the blonde haired boy that saved her brother from the evil within him. And how after that day she started to have feelings for him. She was hoping to tell him about how she felt for him when he was forced to leave the village. And now after she heard that he was a parallel universe that that chance would never come. But she would not allow herself to think like that just yet. If anyone could find their way back it was her Naruto-kun.

Back in his office Gaara was speaking about his first friend his best friend. He was hoping to think Naruto for saving his soul from the evil within him. And he still was once he and the others got back.

( Note I well bring in the others thoughts and feelings later in another chapter.)

Back in the FFVII world

Itachi had just made it to the harbor. He fond out that the place was called Junon. He decided to make his way to the upper level where he figured he could learn more about where he was. He easily made it past the guard that was guarding the elevator. Taking it up to the top. Upon reaching the top he got out of the elevator Noticeing a map you found out where the local bar was. Deciding that would be the best place to start he made his way there. When he got there he ordered a glass of water. Several blue clad shinra security guards heard this it began to laugh.

"What's the matter the little &$can't drink?" one taunted

"Was the matter the little baby afraid to drink like a man ?" other taunted

"Maybe he's not a man maybe has a &$ instead of a #$#." taunted yet aother

This of course did not make Itachi very happy. Deciding it was time to shut them up. Getting up he takes a fight stance.

Look at this guys the little & wants to fight. Said the first that talked.

"What do you say we teach him a less about messing with Shinra security guards." Said the second one.

And with that the three security guards charged at him. Of course to him they were very slow even a fresh recruit from the Academy was faster. Deciding not to waste his time he uses his grand fireball attack vapor rising the three security guards instantly. After he was finished he went back to the bar counter and drink his glass of water. But little did he know that his fight was being watched by someone in the conner of the bar. This individual was thinking how tough he was to use such a large fireball without getting tired. He also noticed that the friends of those three dead guards were going to attack the kid. He then noticed they were talking to the kid. The kid didn't see to be paying attention. But this man then notice something happened to the kid. Something in his eyes was changing like something was driving him crazy. He then felt a large amount of power. That felt insane crazy almost but it didn't belong to the kid. The man realizing that after the kid dispatched those security guards he would attack the city. He would have to step in.

"Hey you little &($# those were our friends that you killed prepare to die." Said one of the guards. " Come on gu..." he never finished as he was killed by Itachi. Itachi then attacked two more guards killing them with his Shakcan. He then turned towards the last guard he then prepared his fire Dragon technique. But before he could launch a large sword went through the security guards back. Itachi then turned to look at the individual that did that.

"Who are you?" he asked the individual that was surrounded in shadow

"I am the former general of the Shinra army I a sword master of unbridled scale and technique." Said the man as he stepped out of the shadows." My Name is (it would be so not nice of me if I ended it here but I won't) Auron.

As he left the shadows Itachi finally got a good look at him he had a large sword so weird looking jacket with his left arm held up by kind of like a sling he had a bottle of what he could guess alcohol on his right side he also had one dark sunglasses.

"Well what do you want?"

"I am here to make sure you don't attack the city."

"How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I can also see that this is not you that you're under someone's control but not worry I will free you from that."

"Like you could free my little puppet." Said the voice of the leader of the organization Itachi was forced to work for." Itachi take care of this little rat right now."

"As you wish Sir. This is going to be easy." said Itachi as he got into a fighting posture.

"I'm not as easy as you think kid." Replied Auron as he brought his sword in front of him.

And with that both men charged each other. Who will win find out next time.

Next chapter Itachi and Auron throw down in the harbor

Well here it is chapter 4 I hope you all like it. Also I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and voted. Also I've back in college again so my updates might be a little slow. Also I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested we can talk about it.

So long for now


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Fantasy VII 5

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII or FF10

Chapter 5

Itachi and Auron throw down in the harbor.

As the two men got into proximity to each other Itachi launched a barrage of Kunie at his opponent. Auron seeing this uses his sword to block all of the weapons. He then launched a counterattack using ice 2. This attack causes Itachi right arm to freeze a little.

"Not to bad old man." said Itachi looking at the attack that froze his right arm a little. "But you're going to have to do better then that." He then melted the ice on his arm using one his fire techniques. He then prepared to launch an attack. " Now it's my turn grand fireball technique." He then launched his attack causing Auron too dodged the attack. The large fireball hit behind him causing a large explosion which threw both of them out of the bar.

Once outside both of the attacked each other with greater ferocity.

Auron after seeing that used beta on Itachi. Everything around Itachi began to glow with energy then the trademark sound happened. Itachi was unable to escape this caused him significant harm.

"Give it up kid you can't win." said Auron looking at the injured Itachi who was holding his left arm.

"Not on your life ." said Itachi as he stopped holding his damaged arm. "Let's see how you handle this one. The fire Dragon technique." A large river of fire came out of Itachi's mouth shooting at Auron it then formed a shape of a large dragon.

Auron seeing this tried to get out of the way but was a little too slow the attack hit his left leg. Slowing him down a lot. As he looked at his leg he noticed that there was no blood and that the smell of burnt skin was permeating the air. The attack that Itachi used was so hot that it caught arise the wound before it could start to bleed.

"Told you I was not done just yet." said a now somewhat arrogant Itachi. " I guess it is time that I eliminate you." He finished saying as he prepared one more fireball technique.

Auron seeing this knew we had very little time to launch one of his better attacks.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet kid." He then charged up his sword with energy preparing to block and hopefully overwhelm the attack coming his way.

Itachi seeing this preparer's his attack faster.

"I seriously doubt that you can stop this attack the supreme grand fireball technique." said Itachi as he launched his much more improved grand fireball technique.

"I think you're wrong dragon fang." Both attacks collided after a few minutes Auron overpowered Itachi's attack. He then directed the force of the explosion that was caused by the both of their attacks back at Itachi knocking him out.

"Not to bad kid you have great talent as well as scale." said Auron now standing over the now unconscious Itachi. " Now it's time to free you from that control." He then charged his right hand with magic place it on Itachi's head. After a few minutes something appeared on Itachi's head it kind of look like a head band. Focusing more of his magic on it Auron quickly dispelled the headband. "Well that takes care of that." He said he then noticed a group of Shinra security guards approaching where they were. Deciding that would be much easier to leave he picks up Itachi and gets out of their.

Later

"Ahhhh my head." said Itachi as he woke up. He then noticed that it was dark outside and he was in a large field. Looking around he spotted Auron who was sitting beside a campfire.

"I see you're awake now. To worry about your injuries I took care of them. Also were about two day's travel from the harbor." said Auron looking at Itachi before turning back to the campfire.

"Hey aren't you afraid I am going to attack you with your back turned?" Questioned Itachi

"No not really you see after you were knocked out I took care of that mind control you were under your free now."

Itachi was taken aback by this little revelation. He was free from the organizations control over him finally he was free. No longer would he be forced to do awful crimes.

"Thank you for freeing me. But how did you know I would attack you ?"

"Your true spirit told me. You see when you were controlled you had an evil energy around you that was conflicting with your natural good energy. I knew once you were set free you would not attack me without provocation." Explain Auron

"You are correct in your analysis . Now the only question is what do I do where do I go?"

"What not come along with me I could use the company."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes very sure so what do you say."

"Sure I'll come you." Replied Itachi with a smile

"That's good you should go get some sleep we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." said Auron

"Okay by the way where we going tomorrow?"

"Were heading to a place called Kalm which is about three days travel from here."

"All right."

And with those words both of them went to sleep.

Back at Midgar

Naruto had just finished his training and was on his way back to the bar. On his way there he ran into Tifa was with a man with a large sword on his back. Tifa seeing him called out to him.

"Naruto I would like you to meet my friend Cloud Strife." She said

end chapter 5

Next chapter

The two blond haired swords men

New vote I am going to destroy konoha this vote is to decide who will do it?

1. Sephiroth

2. Jenova

3. Ruby weapon

4. The nine talled fox

5. Naruto using Bahamut zero

Well folks here's chapter 5 I hope you all like it. And finally here he is folks cloud strife. Also still looking for a beta reader. And don't forget to please review and vote.

Till next time


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Fantasy VII 6**

**Disclaimer I do not own final fantasy 7 or 10 or 10-2 or Naruto.**

**Vote**

**Seph 6**

**Naruto 7**

**Ruby 3**

**fox 1**

**The Winner is Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

**The two blond swordsman**

"Naruto I would like you to meet my friend Cloud Strife." said Tifa as she gestured towards the blond swordsman right next to her. She then turned towards the man named Cloud. " Cloud would like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. He and his friends have just joined avalanche. "

When she was finished cloud made his way over to Naruto. When he was finally in front of Naruto he extended his right hand to Naruto. Naruto followed his lead and extended his right Hand. The two of them then shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Said Cloud.

"As it is you." Replied Naruto he then noticed that Cloud was looking at his sword. " I see you're interested in my sword."

"Yes it's quite impressive. How good are you with it?" Questioned Cloud.

" I am not too good at yet I've just started using it." said Naruto. "I could really use some to help train me with it." As he looked at Cloud's sword.

Cloud was hoping that he would ask him to help train with his sword. Because for some strange reason he wanted to help train him.

"While I'm quite proficient in the use of my sword. So if you want I could help train you?" said Cloud.

"I would be very appreciative of it Mr. Cloud." said Naruto.

"Don't mention it. And don't call me Mr. Cloud makes me sound old." said Cloud.

"So when do we start training?" Asked Naruto.

Before he responded Cloud looked at the condition Naruto was in before he responded.

"You look pretty tired so tomorrow morning at 7 a.m."

"Awesome." said an enthusiastic Naruto.

With that the group made their way towards Tifa's seventh Heaven bar. When they got their they made their way inside. Once inside they'd noticed that the bar was pretty empty. The only ones that were there were Anko who was drinking with Barrett and surprisingly Neji who was sitting at the bar. The three of them noticing that their friends have returned with someone new began to talk. After the introduction were over everyone went to sleep so they could get a head start on the day. But before they did Neji quickly spoke to Tifa.

"Tifa I was wondering if you could teach me the way you fight. You see Bigges said you were a good fighter and that you could help me become a better one. Will you please help me?"

Sure I would be glad to help you Neji how about tomorrow we start your training. Does 6 a.m. sound okay.

"Yes it dose. And thank you again for what you're about to do." said Neji .

With that they join to their friends in the avalanche headquarters were they all fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere we find two men covered in swamp muck one looked like he was in his 50s. The other mid-20s They had just exited the marsh next to Chocobo Bill's ranch. One of the mid 20 men began to yell at the 50 year old man.

"You bastard why did you tell me about that giant snake?"

"I did not think it was important at the time. What were you afraid of it?"

"No certainly not. I just would like to know about it that's all Auron. Oh and if there's anything else I need to know please tell me. "

"Okay Itachi . Now let's get going I want to be in Kalm in the next three days." said Auron as he began to run off with Itachi right behind.

"Hey Auron why are we going there anyway?" Questioned Itachi

"I'm going to meet my old apprentice Pain there along with her three partners LuLu , Yuna Rikku. You see they have some information for me involving certain supposed to be deceased general." Replied Auron.

And with that both of them doubled their pace towards Kalm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in Midgar.

In the sector seven slums we find both Naruto and Neji getting their butts handed to them by Cloud and Tifa. The four of them have been sparring for about two hours. And in those two hours the two of them have learned much for their new teachers.

Naruto learned about limit breaks from Cloud and what they could do by watching him demolish a monster with brave. After witnessing that Naruto asked Cloud to teach them how to use them. Currently he is using his raising his sword over his head and bring it back now over it to get better strength when he tries to limit break .

Neji has learned a lot of different close quarters moves from Tifa. He's doing rather well so well in fact that Tifa said he would teach him some of her limit breaks when the time came.

After about another hour they had finished their training for the day. They then went back inside where they found Barrett looking over some maps. Asking what he was doing he told them that he was preparing for a new mission that would destroy one of the reactors of the city.

End of Chapter6

Next chapter the reactor mission.

New Vote who should Itachi girlfriend be? Here are your choice.

LuLu

Yuna

Rikku

Pain.

Remember to review and vote.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or final fantasy seven.**

**I would like to thank all of those that like this story as well as those that have reviewed and voted.**

**And the winner of the vote is Pain.**

**Chapter 7**

**The reactor mission**

It had been three days since both Naruto and Neji had started their training with both Cloud and Tifa. And in that time the two of them have grown quite strong.

Naruto's skill with his sword has improved greatly he is also very close to having the Brave attack down.

Neji has improved his close quarters combat abilities he is no longer just a defensive fighter. With the help of Tifa he is learned a variety of offenses moves.

It had also been three days since Barrett had told them of the reactor seven job. Today would be the day they would go to the reactor.

Right now everyone is gathered up in the bar having their breakfast. As they all eat they decide on who's to go on the mission.

"All right those that are going on this little mission are Naruto, Biggs, Wegge Jesses , Me, Cloud and Anko." Said Barrett as he drink some coffee.

"Yes boss." Replied Biggs,Wegge and Jesses.

"All right I going to kick so much Shinra #$ believe it." said Naruto.

"I expect to paid well for this." said Cloud who was hired by avalanche recently for this jod.

Anko did not say anything but had a sadistic smile on her face. It had been quite some time since she had any action. She was really going to love this.

After it was decided who would go they all finished eating. After they were finished they all prepared for the mission. After they were all prepared they said goodbye a left the bar. They soon arrived at the train station where once again Naruto used a strategy of riding on top of the train but instead of Neji it was Anko that joined him. Once the train was ready to go they used their energy to hang on.

About an hour later they arrived at the train station that was just below the sector seven reactor. After they all departed the train and took care of the guards that were stationed it made their way up to the street.

Once there they proceeded to the reactor. When they arrived at the reactor they've proceeded inside. Once inside they've proceeded to split up Biggs and wegge would stand guard at the front entrance while the rest proceeded to the reactor. The group that went to the reactor soon arrived at a door Jesse then opened the door. Once the door was opened she stayed behind. From there Naruto and company proceeded to an elevator. From there they took the elevator down to the reactor level.

When they arrived at the reactor level they stepped out of the elevator.

"So this is a Mako reactor." said Naruto as he took in the sight of the large facility.

"Yes is a Mako reactor. Now let's go below this $# place up." Said Barrett to the group.

Everyone agreed and prepared to make their descent into the reactor. But for they can go any further they heard a voice.

"Well well well if it isn't a little &$ that injured me before" said the voice.

"They don't look like much." Said another voice.

Naruto hearing the first voice called out.

"Come on out Reno."

Responding to that Reno came out from behind several large pipes but he wasn't the only one to come out either coming from behind another set of large pipes comes a large balled man.

"What are you doing here Reno?" Questioned Naruto

"I was here to check out the reactor when I heard your voice. So I decided come here to pay you back for our last fight." Said Reno taking out his weapon and extending it.

"Like you could actually hurt me. Oh and who's your friend?" Said Naruto getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh this as my partner.." said Reno but was cut off by his partner

"Rude the names Rude." Said Rude as he got into fighting stance.

"This oddity be fun." Said Anko who had just joined the conversation then got into a fighting stance.

The two members of their group quickly followed her lead only to have Naruto tell them.

"You to go and take care of the reactor leave these two to us." said Naruto in a very serious voice to leave no room for argument.

The other two realizing they had no choice proceeded towards the reactor (note there infiltration mission and destruction of the reactor goes as any of you have played the game)

(boss fight ahead.)

Naruto and Anko quickly made several shadow clones. They then proceeded to take out their weapons of choice for Naruto it was his sword and for Anko it was her favorite kunia. They've been charged at their opponents Naruto at Reno and Anko at Rude.

Reno quickly used his weapon to try and electric cute one of the Narutos as he approached only that Naruto explode in a puff of smoke. Reno then tried to attack with the other Narutos only received a punch to the face by one of them. This attack caused some blood to come from Reno's mouth.

"Not to bad but still not good enough." Said Reno as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He then concentrated then said. " Bolt all"

Several strikes of lightning hit all of the Naruto clones destroying all of them it then hit the real one but the real one was replaced by a piece of steel.

Reno started to look around for Naruto but could not seem to find until he heard.

"Fox lightning storm attack"

Then around Reno appeared several bolts of lightning that then turned into a Fox that then attacked by turning into a ball of energy that he struck him in his chest doing some good damage. It also knocked off his feet after he recovered from the attack he tried to get to his feet only to hear the sound of birds chirping.

"NONONONO not this attack again." He shouted as he remembered his last battle with this kid. He then heard something behind him.

"Yes this attack again." Said Naruto who is now behind Reno. Bring his hand back which was now covered in energy he screamed out." CHDORI" and then plunged the attack in to Reno's shoulder blade on his right side.

Reno let out a bloodcurdling scream as the attack made contact. His arm was completely penetrated through for one side to the other. The attack then dissipated as Naruto powered it down while removing his hand from Reno's shoulder. Once his hand was removed blood poured out of Reno's injury.

"$$ you little piece of $$ on going to &$# kill you next time" Scremed Reno as he clutched his shoulder with his left hand. He then got up and ran away. After he left Naruto

While those two were fighting Anko and Rude were fighting a tough battle with each other.

Anko after she split from Naruto and his clones she and her clones were using their Kunas on Rude. In their first attack they threw 50 altogether. They struck Rude in his arms and legs causing him to go to his knees. Anko seeing that her attack was a success believed the fight was over. She and her clones then approached him while playing with one of their Kinis she soon found herself standing over him.

"I thought a big guy like you would be a much tougher opponent. But lo..." but she never got to finish her sentence as a blur of fist and kicks connected with her and her clones dispelling all of her clones and causing her to fall on her hands and knees while coughing up blood from her mouth.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Said Rude as he got to his feet while taking out all of her weapons from his arms and legs when they were all out he walked over to her. When he was finally over by her he drew his leg back and prepared to kick her in the stomach. When he was drawn back far enough he let it loose only to have Anko disappear in a puff of smoke. Rude then began to look around for her. But he could not seem to find her that is until he heard.

"Shadow snake hands."

That out of nowhere and five snakes wrap themselves around him and began to squeeze he then saw Anko coming out of the shadows. He also noticed that the snakes were connected to her right arm. He then noticed that her left hand began to form several hand signs. When they were finished she yelled out.

"Fire Dragon missile."

Then next to her appeared a giant fire Dragon. The dragon then let out a mighty roar and then charged straight at him. It connected causing some great damage. When the attack was over Anko withdrew with the snakes.

Rude then started to hold several parts of his body that had been severely injured realizing that the fight was over he decided it was time to get out of there. Quickly making his retreat he called out to Anko.

"Don't think this is over women I will get you next time."

He was then gone.

(Boss fight over)

Anko was quite proud of her work and she walked over to Naruto. She then took a seat next to Naruto. The two of them decided to wait for the other two.

15 minutes later Cloud and Barrett returned from a successful bomb planting.

From there they all left to rejoin with the others. When they were all together they evacuated the reactor building. They had made just outside when the reactor blew up. After the explosion was over I was decided they would all split up.

Naruto headed off on his own while the others headed off in other directions.

Naruto soon found himself in a large park. As he was walking through he began to feel that someone was watching his suspicion was proven true when out of nowhere a stream of fire attack him quickly moving out of the way Naruto started to look around for his attack.

"Whoever did that come on out." He said as he was still looking a round.

"Your wish is my command boy." Said a Male voice that was coming from behind Naruto.

Naruto turning around at the sound of the voice was greeted by a rather tall man that man was dressed in black leather pants and was wearing a black trench coat that was opened in front. The black leather trench coat also had silver shoulder pads. The man was also carrying a large samurai sword. Naruto who is shocked by his appearance regain his composure and asks him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sephiroth and I have come here to kill you boy." Said Sephiroth as he prepared his sword to strike down Naruto.

End of Chapter 7

Next chapter

Naruto versus Sephiroth round 1

Well here it is folks the next chapter I hope you all like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the final fantasy series.**

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto versus Sephiroth round 1.**

"Why do you want to kill me?" Questioned Naruto as he got into a fighting stance.

"That simple boy you are a threat to my plan for this plant." Replied Seph as he prepared itself to attack.

"How can I be a threat to your plans I don't even know you." said Naruto.

"How can you say you don't know why you're a threat?" said Seph not believing Naruto. But he soon looked to his eyes and realized that the boy did not know why he was a threat to him.

"You really don't know why do you?" said Seph.

"Afraid not." Replied Naruto.

"Then shall not tell you." said Seph.

"What at least tell me something. That way I know why I had to kick your $#." Said Naruto.

"All I will tell you is that you are more then you seem to be. Now that is enough talking time for me kill you." Said Seph as he prepared to charge Naruto.

Naruto seeing that his opponent was getting ready to attack prepared himself. Once he was ready he was going to launch an attack when the Fox contact him.

"_Kit don't challenge him here the fight you to about to have good greatly damaged the city." _She said in his mind.

"_Why do you care about what I do to the city fox that not like you?"_ Question Naruto

"_That simple Kit if you destroy the city you'll kill your mates and Foxes don't kill their mates."_ Replied the Fox

Naruto blushed at that accusation but he quickly pushed into the back of his mind for now.

"_If I don't fight him here where do I fight?"_ Question Naruto.

"_Teleport using that technique I taught you and Teleport your self and that man out of here. Take him to in between Midgar and Kalm there is enough open-space there. Now get going Kit and watch this guy is strong."_ Said the fox.

Naruto understanding what she wanted him to do quickly made himself ready to do that technique. Once he was ready he waited for Seph to attack because he would have to be close to him for the move to work.

He did not have to wait long as Seph charged at him. When he was close enough Naruto quickly bid the move.

"Shadow Fox teleportation." He said he then visualized a field between both places and teleported both of them there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An instant later both opponents were in a large field hundreds of miles away from both places.

Sephiroth who was dazed by the move quickly regained his bearings. After he got his bearings he'd noticed where they were he also noticed that Naruto had put some distance between them.

"A teleportation move very impressive. You realize that our flight would destroy that city very impressive."

"Why thank you now that is enough talking lets get down to business shall we shadow clone technique." said Naruto as he created 30 shadow clones.

After he created them they all grabbed their swords and then charged Sephiroth.

Seeing that Sephiroth also charged forward with his sword.

The two of them quickly collided in the middle of the field. There was a blur of sword strikes as the two of them clashed. They then quickly separated. Naruto had lost 28 of his shadow clones in the first attack and received several cuts. While Sephiroth only got a few bruises.

They then charged again but before they could collide Naruto had two of his clones crate to attacks one sounded like a thousand birds chirping while the other was a blue sphere of energy. Just as they were about to meet Naruto the real one quickly pulled as his to clones came forward and delivered the attacks with a shout of.

"CHIDOI"

"RASENGAN"

Both attacks were shoved into Sehpiroth's chest area causing a giant explosion. The explosion destroyed both of the clones. And blocking the view of Sephiroth cloud of dust.

"Did that attack get him?" Said Naruto.

He then watched as the dust cleared revealing Sephiroth who had a very angry look on his face. As the dust cleared more Naruto found out why apparently Sephiroth tried to block the attack with his sword but apparently it did work but in the process it also destroyed in his sword as it was now broken into two pieces.

"Looks like it did." said Naruto with a smug smirk on his face.

"You're going to pay for that boy but just not today but right now I have to go and get my sword repaired." Said Sephiroth as he began to fade out of site he then completely faded out of sight.

After he was gone Naruto collapsed on the ground. Those two attacks he used to destroy that sword really took it out of him he would have to rest here for a while. So he began to close his eyes as he did so he could almost swear that he heard whispers in his head.

**End of Chapter 8.**

**Next chapter Naruto returns to the bar and discovers that they have another bombing mission.**

**Chapter 9**

**Encounters with the flower girl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the final fantasy series.**

**Chapter 9**

**Encounters with a flower girl**

It was the next morning when Naruto finally woke up. After he got off the ground he quickly stretched and then looked around before he began to wonder what time it was.

"I wonder what time it is." He said he then looked at his watch that he had. It read 7 a.m.. " $$I've been out all night Haku-chan and Hinata-chan and the others must be worried sick about me. I'd better get back to Midgar."

He then tryed to perform the teleportation technique only to find that he did not have enough energy to use it after he realized that he knew he would have to run back to the city.

As he prepared himself to start running he heard the whispers again. Focusing on them he tried to distinguish any voices or words but could not all he could decipher was that the voices were extremely happy to see him by the way they sounded. As he continued to listen the whispers faded away.

Deciding that now was not the time to listen to whispers he started to run towards the city.

Little did he know watching him from afar was Sephiroth.

"I really underestimated that boy." He said as he examined his sword. Next time I'll have to fight more seriously against him."

He then paused for a few minutes as if listening to someone.

"I know mother I will stop him long before he realizes what he is. But before I stop him I have one other threat to take care and this one is far more dangerous right now. Don't worry even though this one knows how to use its powers they're still weak it should be easy to stop."

He then faded away while laughing.

Naruto unaware of what had taken place was on his way to the city he ran into low rank monsters that were easily defeated by the time he reached the city he was level 11.

As he entered the city he could once again hear the whispers but this time they sounded worried for him. But he couldn't understand why though? Pushing those thoughts aside he entered the slums and proceeded to sector seven. On his way there he heard someone shout.

"HELP ME HELP ME!"

Turning towards where the sound was coming from he saw that women he had met when he first arrived in the city. She was apparently being dragged away by a man dressed in a suit.

Not wasting any time he charged straight at the man and kicked him in the face. The man was caught off guard by this and lost his grip on the girl and then was thrown about 12 feet away.

Naruto after he did that turned to look at the girl. Who had fallen on to the ground. He quickly offered her his hand which she gladly accepted. As their hands touched something strange happened. They both felt very warm for some strange reason. Just as they were getting used to the feeling she was off the ground in their hands were to longer touching. But it's still left them in somewhat of a daze.

After a few seconds passed they both got over it. Once they were over it they turned towards the man only to realize he was gone. Naruto after seeing he was gone asked the girl who he was.

"Excuse me but who was that man and why was he trying to take you by force?"

"That man you just meant was Tseng and the reason why he was trying to take me is because he wants to see his boss the president of Shinra. But I of course refuse to go and see that man." Replied Aeris. "Thank you for your help Naruto was it?"

"Yes the name is Naruto Miss Aeris." Replied Naruto.

"Please just call me Aeris. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going home." She said as she walked away. And she was walking away she was thinking.

"_There's something about that boy something about him reminds me of mother. I wonder why?"_

Once she was out of sight Naruto began walking towards home. As he was walking he was thinking about Aeris.

"_There is something about her that seems familiar but I just don't know what."_

He soon arrived outside of Tifa seventh Heaven. As he approached the door he could hear shouting.

"We have to go and find Naruto-kun right now." Shouted a voice that sounded like Haku.

"Yes I agree with Haku-san. Naruto-kun has been gone for far too long." Shouted a voice that sounded like Hinata.

"Look you two give him a little more time. He probably just got sidetracked and lost track of time. If he's not back here with in the hour will go looking for him." Said a voice that probably belonged to Anko.

"No waited too long already what if he's out there hurt. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go and find Naruto-kun." Shouted Haku.

I'm going with you." Shouted Hinata.

The two of them were then about to leave when the bar door opened up and in walked Naruto. Both girls seeing him quickly run up to him and tackle him to the ground hugging him all the while sobing on him. All while saying where was he did you realize how worried they were and how could he do that to them. Naruto was doing the only thing he could he was robbing their backs all while saying soothing words to them.

After about two minutes the girls get off of him allowing him to stand up. Once he was standing up both girls quickly latched onto his arms not wanting to let go of him just yet.

Everyone then asked what happened to him. Naruto not wanting to tell them what really happened for some strange reason told them he got lost and had to find his back.

After his explanation Barret quickly stepped forward and told Naruto about a job they were doing tomorrow.

The job was they were going to bomb in the sector S reactor tomorrow.

End of Chapter.

While everyone here is the next chapter.

Stay tuned for the next one.

And to those of you that are reading my other stories they will be updated soon I hope.

Also stay tuned for another Naruto story coming this December.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy video Games **

**Note this is an Au Fic **

**Chapter 10 **

**Second reactor mission and an all-out fight with the Turks. **

It was the morning after Naruto returned home.

Right now everyone is preparing for the job it was decided late last night that everyone would be going.

So currently everyone was getting their equipment ready for the job. Anko was loading up on Kinis while Neji was doing some basic stretching exercise. Haku loaded up several small pouches with potions and elixirs. Hinata and Kurenai were checking their guns. Naruto was sharpening his sword up. Cloud was checking his sword as well. While the other members of avalanche were checking the explosives that were to be used for the job today.

While they were doing that Tifa was preparing everyone's breakfast which today would be cold cereal and toast considering they would not have the time today to prepare a hot breakfast. Once she was finished she told everyone that it was time to eat.

"Alright everyone could finished preparing breakfast so come and get it."

Hearing that everyone quickly finished getting ready. Once they were all finished they made their way over to several different tables. They've then sat down waiting for Tifa to serve them their food. She soon served them their food. Once it was served they all ate quietly each one of them contemplating the upcoming job.

Soon everyone had finished eating their breakfast. After they were all finished Barrett stood up and addressed them.

"All right everyone before we go to do this job I would like to tell you all that this job is important more so than last one. The reactor were going to blow up supplies Shinra's main office building with power. By blowing up this reactor will be cutting off their power for while. Now let's all get going."

After he said that everyone left the bar. As they left Naruto quickly grabbed Marlene he was going to take to the house that was right next door to stay.

While he was doing that everyone else proceeded to the train station. When they arrived there Naruto quickly joined the them after he dropped of the girl. Once he was there he and the rest of the ninjas jumped on top of the train. It was Naruto in the center of the train car they were on with haku and Hinata on either side of him right behind them was Neji was also in the center and at either side of him are Anko and Kurenai. While the others quickly boarded the train. Soon the train started to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later on top of the train.

"So Naruto what really happened the night you did not come home?" Said Anko from behind him.

"I believe I told you that I got lost." Said Naruto.

"We don't believe that Naruto not even for a second." said Anko.

"It's the truth I really did get lost." Replied Naruto in a very shaky voice.

"Were still not buying it Naruto as your voice is a dead giveaway." said Neji.

_"They have you there kit."_ said the fox

Naruto realizing that the fox was right decided to tell them everything that had happened. From the bombing mission to his fight with Sephiroth and how he more powerful then is the fox at the end of the story the rest are pretty mad at him for keeping that a secret and planning on not telling them.

"You're very lucky Naruto that my hands are busy holding on to this train. Because if they weren't I would be over there beating the $# out of you." Said Anko.

"Naruto how could you not tell us? Are we not your friends?" Said Neji.

" Yes Naruto-kun how could you not tell us of this earlier?" said Haku in a very sad voice at the thought of the one she loved not trusting her enough with such important information.

'Because I didn't want to worry you about this."

"That's very admirable Naruto but you should've told us anyway. As your friends should tell us if someone tried to kill you. Because as your friends we would want to help you." Said Kurenai.

"She's right to know Naruto-kun you should not keep such information from your friends. Okay Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

Naruto realizing they were right apologized.

"Every one I am sorry I didn't tell you could you please forgive me."

After he said that everyone for gave him for his action but told him never do such a thing again.

About an hour later they arrived at the reactor sector. After they arrived they got off the top of the train and waited in the shadows for the others to exit the train.

They soon spotted three members of the avalanche leaving the train and heading into a dark alley way. They decided to wait for the others to leave the train they were surprised when 10 minutes later when the train left and they still had not left. Decide to ask the other three world was going on they quickly headed towards the alleyway and appeared in front of the three of them.

This of course freaked out Bigges , Wegge and Jesse as they still have yet to get used to that. After they recovered Naruto asked them what happened to the others.

"What happened to Cloud and the others?"

"There was a little problem on the train so they had to get off to take a different route. As a matter of fact they should already be nearing where we said we would join up with them." said Bigges.

"He's right so we should get going." Said Jessie and she and the other two started to make their way out of the alley and to their rendezvous point with the others.

"All right you heard her let's go." Said Naruto as he followed her.

His friends just shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later they arrived at there rendezvous point.

The group was waiting for the arrival of Cloud and his group. Five minutes later they saw him and Tifa and Barrett approaching.

Soon Cloud his group rendezvoused with Naruto and his group.

"Good I'm glad to see everyone's here." Said Cloud as he came in front of Naruto and his group. " Now then let's get going we have a job to do you all know what to do."

"Yeah!" They all said together and each of them told cloud what they were supposed to do.

They were all started heading to their designated position the first ones to go were Bigges, Wegge and Jessie they were going to head into the facility first to secure certain locations. After they were gone the others were about to follow when they heard.

"Not so fast." Said a males voice.

Turning towards where the sound was coming from they saw three men and one woman standing at entrance to one of the side tunnels that Cloud and his team came through.

It didn't take long for Naruto to recognize the three men.

" Reno, Rude and Tseng what are you three doing here?" Said Naruto. " I also see you have a new member."

"I don't know about those two but I'm here to kick your butt you little &." said Reno as he brought out his weapon.

"Be quiet Reno." said Tseng as he looked at Reno he then turned towards Naruto and said. "We were here doing a inspection when we heard voices and decided to check it out what when arrived here we heard all about your little job. And you're right we do have a new member her name is Elena."

"So now that you have checked it out and know what were going to do what are you going to do?" Questioned Neji.

"Oh that's quite simple were going to fight you guys and then were going to go after those other three." Replied Tseng.

"Then prepare ourselves to lose." Said Cloud as he got to a battle stance only to be stopped by Naruto who told him to.

"Cloud why don't Tifa and Barrett go and do the job my friends and I will handle these guys. We will meet everyone back." Said Naruto in a voice that left no room for discussion.

Cloud shook his head indicated he would follow the orders. He along with Tifa and Barrett soon left to go and do the job. After they were gone Naruto and his friends got into ready to fight.

Tseng and his Turks also got ready. As soon as they were ready Tseng turned towards Reno and said.

" Reno leave Naruto to me he's obviously too strong for you and we don't need another humiliation by his hands." he said In a voice that left no room for discussion.

When both groups were ready they charged at each other.(note the rest of the mission goes as it does in the game)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Boss fight ahead)

The pairings were quite awkward Haku and Hinata were battling Elena. While Anko and Kurenai were battling Rude Neji was battling Reno and of course Naruto had Tseng.

Haku was the first to attack as she called forth hundreds of ice needles. After she called them fourth she threw them at her opponent.

Elena seeing the attack coming quickly dodged out of the way. After she had avoided the attack she prepared one of her own.

"Not bad but how about this FIRE." She said and she launched a fire attack at Haku.

Haku did not have time to react to the attack as she was weak from her first attack. Bracing herself for the attack she closed her eyes. But the attack never came opening her eyes she found Hinata in front of her rotating around.

Hinata seeing that Haku had no time to react quickly got in front of her and performed her family specialty rotation. Her rotation deflected back the fireball that was heading for Haku and sent it back right at Elena.

Elena was caught by surprise by the counter and the fact that her attack was coming back straight and her she was so surprised that she did not have time to avoid the fireball which then struck her doing some pretty good damage.

Hinata after she did her counter turned towards Haku and asked.

'Haku are you all right?"

"I am just fine thanks to you." Replied Haku.

"That's good now let's say we go take care of her." Said Hinata as she ran off to face Elena.

"Right behind you Hinata." said Haku as she followed after Hinata.

Both girls are running Elena very fast so fast that they are in front of Elena before she even realized what the two were doing. As soon as they were in front of her Hinata activated her bloodline and then went to her family's fighting style after she went into the fighting stance she struck at Elena's Chakura points.

"1 strike 2 strikes 3..." Said Hinata she went to all of the strikes. At the end she had cut off all of Elena's energy points. She then stepped back to let Haku finish her off.

Haku was quick to follow up after Hinata's attack she created 300 ice needles and through them at Elena's pressure points taking her out of the fight but not killing her.

After they were finished they waited for the others to finish their battles.

While Hinata and Haku were fighting Neji and Reno were engaged in a close quarters fight.

Reno had started the fight by charging at Neji and trying to hit him with his electrical rod. In his first swing he almost hit Neji but at the last second Neji evaded his assault. After he evaded Reno's attack Neji countered with a fist to Reno's face and considering he had on brass knuckles the attack did quite a lot of damage.

After the attack connected Reno was forced back. After he was forced back he regained his footing after he regained he prepared a magic attack.

"ICE 2."

After he said those words ice particles began to form around Neji. As they were starting to form Neji countered it by rotating himself. His rotation flung out all the particles that were forming around. The particles went everywhere and everything that they touched began to form ice on it.

After he countered Neji stopped rotating. After he had stopped he found himself overflowing with energy. As the energy continued to flow Neji ran at Reno at super speed.

Reno was caught by surprise and could not counter Neji as he appeared in front of him.

When Neji was in front of Reno he let out all the energy that was in him in one attack. Using the words and moves that Tifa taunt him he said and did.

"Beat Rush." He then unleashed a quick combo of moves on Reno that get a lot did a lot of damage. At the end of the attack Reno could no longer fight.

." $ I can't believe I lost to other kid." He said he then went to pick up Elena and then left the battle.

After he was gone Neji walked over to his cousin and Haku to wait for the others.

While Neji and the girls are giving their opponents beat down Anko and Kurenai are fighting Rude and are giving him a run for his money.

Anko started the fight with her shadow snake hands she was going to try and restrain Rude.

Rude seeing the attack coming quickly gets out of the way or so he thought. One of Anko's snakes had grabbed on to his left arm and was now keeping him from going anywhere.

After Anko's attack had him Kurenai attacked next. Getting close to Rude she delivered a series of powerful kicks and punches to his chest area. After she did her attack she pulled back.

After Kurenai did her attack Anko used a strength enhancement technique on herself. After she did the technique she started to spin around taking Rude who was still held by her snake around with her. Soon she was spinning like a top and Rude was being spun around with feet off the ground. After about two minutes Anko had her snake let go.

After she had her snake let go of him Rude was sent flying into a brick wall. After he collided with the wall he sank to the ground. Once he hit the ground he started to cough up blood after about two minutes of that he got up and left the battlefield without a single word.

After he was gone both women joined up with the others that were waiting.

As his friends were taking down the other Turks Naruto was staring down Tseng.

As they were staring each other down Tseng quickly took a glance at the other battles.

_"They're fast they're all fast which means he's probably also. I better cast a HASTE spell on myself." _Tseng thought to himself. He then cast the spell.

Soon Naruto got tired of the stared down and decided that it was time to fight.

So he charged forward at Tseng. Tseng seeing this also charged forward. Soon both men met each other halfway and they start to fight they both soon turned into blurs as both of them started to move superfast they're completely invisible to the untrained eye. But for the those that are present to them they can see every punch every kick.

Naruto first attack was a barrage of punches to Tseng upper body but he was too fast for Naruto and managed to avoid the majority of them which was a credit to his abilities.

Tseng after he avoided the majority of the attacks decided it was time to counter. He still launched a fury of kicks and punches at Naruto but just like you did before Naruto also dodged the majority of the blows.

After he had avoided the attacks Naruto launched into a furious counterattack. Creating several shadow clones that appeared in a blink of an eye. After he created them the clones jointed in the fighting. Some throwing punches others kicks at Tseng with about 80 hitting him which stunned him a little. After the clones delivered their attacks Naruto followed up with a new attack of his own.

**"Fox breath bomb attack."** He said as a large ball of fire formed just outside of his mouth. When the ball was the size of a large beach he launched his straight at Tseng who was still a little out of it.

The attack connected throwing Tseng out of the area they were fighting.

( end of Boss fight)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tseng was gone Naruto joined up with his friends.

"That was certainly difficult." said a wore out Neji.

"Yeah that was a tough fight." said Haku.

"Yeah those guys are pretty tough I hope we get to fight against them again." said Anko with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Yeah they are pretty tough." said Naruto as he joined up with his friends. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah I am fine just a little tired." Said Neji.

"I too am fine but just like Neji I'm also tired." Said Kurenai.

"I could use a drink but otherwise I am okay." said Anko.

"I am just fine Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"I too am okay Naruto-kun." said Haku.

"That's good come on everyone we should all go back to the Bar." said Naruto.

Soon he and his friends have left the area. After they left a man wearing a lad coat and glasses appeared on a walkway just above the battle spot he was also holding a device that was reading positive.

"Naruto you will make a fine experiment along with the other." He said. While he was standing a woman appeared out of the darkness that was around him.

"So Hojo is that the other you thought existed?" She questioned.

"Yes Scarlet that is the one. If the other one will not help us this will be forced to help us find what we want."

"I still don't see how you even knew he existed?"

"Oh that's quite simple you see this device I built it just in case there were others. You see it was designed to pick up their unique power." Replied Hojo.

"So when are you going to try and capture him?"

"Soon. But not right now."

And with that he walked away with Scarlet right behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter

While everyone here is the new chapter sorry it took so long. I would also like to think those that like the story as well as those that have reviewed.


	11. notice

Dear Readers,

This is not a chapter but an update to my current lack of computer access. Recently my computer died - forcing a visit to the repair shop in the hopes of saving it. Until more is known, I will not be able to update any of my stories. This may be a lengthy process depending on the cost of the fix. Until then, goodbye for now.

Zero H Gundam

PS I shall be back.


	12. Notice 2

Dear readers this is Zero H Gundam telling you that I am back with some good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm back obviously.

The bad news is that I had to get a new computer meaning I lost all my information on my previous stories all except for two that I had written on paper these two stories I will be continuing while the other two are up for adoption.

As of now Vandread the mobile suit wars is up for adoption contact me if you're interested in continuing.

As well as Naruto fantasy VII is also up for adoption.

The reason why these two are up for adoption is because I lost 2 chapters for the first story and 4 for the last.

But do not fear I shall be continuing the meteors that fell on the cosmic era and Naruto the Gundam container.

I will also be writing a new Vandread ? Gundam crossover so be on the lookout for that.

I'm also putting up my right to Vandread fantasy as I have lost 5 chapters to it. So if you want to continue it contact the original creator and tell them I have given up on it.


	13. Notice 3

Notice 3

I'm putting up a vote I want you my readers to decide if I should continue Vandread the mobile suit wars as well as naruto fantasy seven.

I need at least 3 votes for each story.


	14. Notice 4

Hello my Fans I here to tell all of you that Naruto Fantasy VII now being done by someone else.

Also I shall continue MY Vandread story.

I find it just too hard to continue all four. So the stories that I shall continue with our...

Vandread the Mobile Suit Wars , Naruto the Gundam container and MY Gundam SEED fic.


	15. Notice 5

Here is the name of the new person that will be writing Naruto Fantasy VII

Insane Writer of Chaos.


	16. hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


	17. New Idea for vote

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the final fantasy games or Naruto or any of the other stuff I well use.**

**Pairings Naruto x Yuffie x Female Haku and Cloud x Aeris x Aerith and OC x Tifa x Shizuna and Vincent x Kurenai x Anko and Elmyra x ****Minato Namikaze x** **Kushina ****Uzumaki**

**Naruto's weapon are twin ****katanas,**

**OC weapon is a sword just like Trunks from DBZ.**

**Note Naruto is 3 years older then the rookie nine in this. And I know Aeris is ****Aerith but in this Aerith is not ****Aeris there twins.**

**Chapter 1,**

**From Naruto ****Namikaze to Naruto ****Gainsborough,**

In village hidden in the leaf at its hospital we find the fourth he is currently waiting for one of his students to arrive.

As he is waiting he was also deep in thought and was nervous the reason why he was because he's about to do something he would never be able to forgive himself for.

As he thinks here hears a roar and knows that the demon fox that had attacked earlier that day was now very close.

He was soon however brought out of his thoughts by his old teacher who had come into the room where he was.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" Said his teacher also know as Jiraiya as he placed his hand on his students shoulder.

"Of course I am I'm about to do something very terrible and to my own child no less." Said the fourth also known as Minato.

"I know it's hard but it's the only way to stop the Fox." Said his teacher.

"He is right you know?" Said a women's voice.

The both of them hearing that voice turned towards the door and saw Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade." Said Jiraiya.

"Hello mom." Said Minato.

"Hello son you know your father is right." Said Tsunade.

"It still does not make this any easier." Said Minato.

"I know at least you're wife gave her approval." Said Tsunade as she finally came into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yes so I at lest do not have to worry about her being angry with me." said Minato.

Two minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Minato.

"I brought the child as you requested Sir." Said a young man with silver hair who was holding a baby that was only a few hours old as he came in the room.

"Good thank you Kakashi." Said Minato as he took the baby.

"Not a problem." Said Kakashi.

"But sensei are you sure you want to do this both the sealing and using your son?" said a new voice coming from the door.

Minato at hearing that looked to where the voice came from and saw his other student Rin.

"Yes I am sure I what to do the sealing as it is my work and as for my son yes I do not like but I can not ask any one else to do this." Said Minato,

After he said that Minato left the hospital and headed off to the battle.

On the battle field the giant demon fox was now 1 mile from the village hidden in the leaf. It was being attacked by an army of ninjas.

As the fighting continued one of the male ninjas shouted.

"Hold the line the 4th well be here soon."

And as if responding to what he said the 4th appeared on the battle field on top of the boss toad.

The fox seeing him gave out a thunderous laugh after he had finished laughing he attacked.

But before he could get close enough to attack he saw his opponent covered in white light he soon noticed that he also could no longer make a move.

It was then that he noticed a pair of with ghost like hands coming at him from the mans abdomen area. Kyuubi then watched as the hands reached into his body and the next thing he knew he was in pain as he saw his sole being ripped out.

"What are you doing human?" he asked.

"I am stopping you from destroying my precious village and its people." Said the 4th.

"How do you plan on doing that? Just ripping my sole out well not stop me I well just reform 1 year later." Said the fox as his sole was almost out.

"I know so that is way I well seal you inside on my son." Said the 4th as he gives one more great pull on the fox's sole and pulled it out.

"No I have filled to protect the last two Cetra………" said the fox as is sole left his body.

Minato after he took out the sole he then disappeared from the battle field in a bright flash of light. He then a little while later appeared in a small room covered in weird markings.

In the center of the room Minato placed his son and put the demon in side him.

After he was done Minato looked at his son and said.

"I am so sorry Naruto for what I have done." And with that he closed his eyes.

Some time later at the Senji family home in the master bedroom on the bed we find a Minato opening his eyes.

"Is this heaven or hell?" said Minato.

"Its nether son you're in your room."Said Tsunade who was standing over him as she started to hug him to death.

"It's good to see your awake son." Said Jiraiya.

"How am I alive and were is Naruto is he alright?" said Minato.

"For how you your alive after you passed out the old man took your place. As for your son that is a little more of a problem." Said Tsunade.

"What's wrong with him did he not survive the sealing?" said Minato.

"No he his fine in that regard but Minato the village once they find out about him and the fox inside him they well call out for his blood." Said Tsunade.

"I am sure they well under stand if I tell them that the fox is not going to harm any one. And that my son is a hero for holding the fox at bay."

"Your being a fool son the village well not see it that way. They have lost a lot that night and Naruto holds the one that did the damage they well only see him as the fox in a new body." Said Jiraiya.

"I have better faith in the good of the village I'll tell them to night." Said Minato in a voice that left no room for talking.

Later that night.

"People of the village hidden in the leaf I have some good news." Said Minato to the gathered villagers.

"What is it?" said villager.

Minato then grab his son and then said.

"I have sealed the demon into this boy…………" bur before he could say son shouting started.

"Kill the demon before it can kill us." Said one villager.

"It's taken on a human form." Said another.

"We must kill it before it is strong enough to kill us." Said yet another.

But before they could rush Minato he vanished. He later appared at home in his room where his wife was resting after a hard birth.

"So how did it go did you have to bet the people off so that they would not shower to much love on are son?" said his wifeKushina as she to thought the village would under stand.

"Almost love and it would not be love they would shower him with but death." Said Minato.

"Why what happened?"

From there Minato told what happened and at the end Kushina was shocked as she thought the villagers would under stand but it looks like Tsunade and Jiraiya were right about the villagers only seeing the fox.

But before she could say anything a knock at the door stopped her as Tsunade, Jiraiya and Minato's twin sister Shizuna walked in.

"You were right dad the villagers did not aspect Naruto." Said Minato.

"Well we wish we weren't son. But that is not why we are here we have just come from a council meeting and it was not good." Said Tsunade.

"Why what happened?" asked Minato.

"The council voted on what to do with your son." Said Shizuna.

"I take the votes were all bad?" said Kushina.

"Not all the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburama, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi and Uchiha all voted against killing your son but the rest voted to kill him." Said Jiraiya.

"That good with my and Kushina's vote we can win the vote." Said Minato.

"Your wrong son the others said if you and her did that there well be a civil war." Said Tsunade.

"So let it happen we have the 8 strongest clans with us we can win." Said Minato.

"Sure we can win but by doing that we well make are selves an easy target for an attack from other villages as this would weaken us more after being attack by the fox." Said Tsunade.

Minato hearing that knew she was right that this would leave them open for an attack plus as leader he could not let a civil war happen.

So coming up with a hard idea he said.

"I have an idea but it well not be easy for Kushina or me."

"What is it dear." Said Kushina.

"We must send are son away from here and disown him and say he is dead to keep my enemies from him." Said Minato.

At hearing this Kushina started to cry as she knew he was right as this was the best option.

"Where well you send him?" said Shizuna.

"I well have you mom and dad take Naruto to the land of waves where you well leave him on a well used road for some one to find.' Said Minato.

"When do we leave?" said Tsunade.

"Tomorrow night as I would like to have one day with my son and wife." Said Minato.

The next night we find Tsunade who is holding baby Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizuna going full speed to wave they well be there before day light.

They soon get there and place Naruto by a busy road but before they leave they each give him a gift.

"Naruto I hope this well give you luck." Said Tsunade giving Naruto her necklace with a name plate with is name on it.

"Here are some chakra work outs." Said Jiraiya placing a scroll next to Naruto.

"This is a book on ninja healing." Said Shizuna placing a book by Naruto.

After that they left going home at a full run not even looking back. But if they did they would have seen five men coming up the road.

The men are wearing blue uniforms with masks on the faces.

They are talking to each other as they walk.

"I sure am going to miss this place when we leave to go to Wutie." Said one of them.

"Me to but Shinra wants to get this war over with." Said another.

"Hey do you guys hear something." Said another.

"Yeah sounds like crying and it coming front in front of us." Said the first one.

Deciding to take a look the five of them run to were the crying is coming from.

"It's a baby." Said the first soldier.

"Yeah your right what's it doing out here." Said solider 2 as he picked up the baby.

"I think it is abounded but why?" said the 3rd one.

"I have know idea but we just can't leave him here so what do we do with him?" said the first one.

"I say we take him back to the ship and ask coronal Gainsborough what to do." Said the 4th one.

"Good idea.' Said the second one.

And with that the five Shinra guards as they ran back to there ship at a speed a high level gin would be happy with.

Soon they get back to were there ship is and go right for the coronals office.

They were soon inside his office were they say he was talking to a Turk with long blue hair with green eyes when he asked why there were there they told him how they fond the baby. When they were done the coronal told them to leave but leave the baby.

Once they were gone he said.

"Alex I what you to go to town and get me baby food and anything else he well need."

"You're adopting the boy Jack?"

"Yes I am my wife Elmyra and I have all ways wanted a child but we are both starle. This baby well be are son." Said Jack who has black hair with blue eyes.

'That's all well and good sir but we do not have time to take him to Midgar."

"So he can come with us." Said Jack.

"But were going into a war zone he well get hurt."

"Then get a nurse so he can stay on the ship and when we go home we pay her and take her home."

"Alright if you're sure."

And with that he left after he was gone Jack looked at his new son. And fond his name plate.

"So your name is Naruto I like it and now from this point on your name is Naruto Gainsborough." Said Jack.

After Alex came back the ship with the stuff the ship left. 3 mouths later the war ends but Jack dies but Alex lives taking Naruto with him back to midgar were once there Alex made his way to his friend's home under the city.

When got there at 6:00 am he knocked on the door of the home of his friend's home. He waited a few seconds when Elmyra opened the door.

"Hello Elmyra I have some bad news and some good news." Said Alex.

"I already know my husband is dead." Said Elmyra as she brought Alex inside the home at and had him set in the living room were she finally saw the baby in his arms warped in a blanket.

"I see but do you know that he had adopted a baby over seas?"

"No I did not Alex but he did?"

"Yes he did and I am going to ask if you want him or not." Said Alex holding out the baby to her

"Of course I what him my husband choice him and that good enough for me." Said Elmyra as she gently took the baby.

As she looked at him she said.

"He's so cute I'll take good care of him."

"I know you well now I have something for him from Jack." Said Alex as he placed two swords on the coffee table.

"Those are Jacks swords."

"Yes they are he is to get them on his 10th birthday." Said Alex as he leaves the home but before he gets out the door he says. "By the way his name is Naruto."

And with that he left to never come back as he is killed five weeks later on a mission.

After he is gone Elmyra takes Naruto into the kitchen and takes out a high chair from when she baby sits she then starts to make breakfast for her two adopted 4 year old twin daughters.

A half hour later the two girls came down stirs in pink pajamas.

"Good morning mom." Said the two girls together.

"Good morning Aerisand Aerith." Said Elmyra.

With that the two of them took a sit at the table it was then they saw baby Naruto and Aerith said.

"Mom way are you baby sitting so early in the morning."

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us?" said Aeris.

"I am not baby sitting Naruto and that's his name by the way." Said Elmyra.

"Then way is he here?" said Aeris.

"He's here to stay he is your new baby brother you see my husband adopted him over seas before he died in the war. He was just brought here this morning by a friend of my husband." Said Elmyra as she placed the food she had made on the table.

"So we have a baby brother now?" said Aerith with joy starting to show in her voice.

"And he's not going any were?" said Aeris also with joy getting in her voice.

"Yes." Said Elmyra as she was happy that the girls were happy.

"Great." Said both as they went and hugged there new brother.

Who was happy to get if the cries of joy were any clue.

As that was going on outside of Naruto inside him a certain fox was all so happy.

"This works out better then I hoped I can now protect the last two Cetra. Though I do hate the fact that I now see I was tricked by that man that smells like snakes into thinking that the Leaf was going to kill them." Said the fox as he now knew that the Leaf was not going to kill the last two Cetra like he was told.

"I have to make this up to the kit one day but how?" said the fox as he thought an idea came to him.

"I got it I'll teach him my fighting skills and give him the fox contract on his 10th birthday as that is the day he gets his swords." He said as he went to sleep and would not awake until Naruto's 10th birthday.

**(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)**

**End of Chapter 1 of rewrite.**

**This is a rewrite of my Naruto Fantasy VII if you like this one better I well continue it but if you like the first one better I well continue that so vote on it.**

**And if this one wins it well move it to the crossover part. If not I well remove it from here and put up the next chapter in three weeks time.**


End file.
